Young, Restless, Rebellious and Fighting
by LiveOnTheEdge
Summary: Before the book the greasers were just regular teenagers too, fights, drugs, girls and school. The story of the gang trying to belong. Johnny's POV Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you just leave already?" My mother yelled drunkenly Into my face. I cringed, I could hardly call the thing standing In front of me my mother. I've heard we look alike, but I cant stand her. Its hard comprehending we have the same genes.

"I'm gone!" I screamed slamming the door behind me. Then just to make her a little madder I opened and slammed It again. I heard her yell something but It was too late. I hated my life, I hated living In this dump. I jumped off the steps and kicked a beer bottle, so It smashed Into my white painted porch. At least, I think It used to be white. We lived In such a dump. Beer bottles and cigarette butts littered our dying grass. I saw my neighbors looking at me and I looked down quickly at my feet. I'm sure they knew all about our problems. Hell, the way my mom yelled I bet even the Curtis' knew all about my family problems.

I looked both ways down the street. I could go to the Curtis' again. But they were so goddamn happy together, Id never want to leave. They all loved each other so much, always gettin' through all their problems as a 'family'. Must be nice. Their folks just died a few months ago. Hell, It wish It could have been mine. I feel kinda guilty saying that, cause those three were real upset when It happened. They'd understand though, they knew how my old man Is. I'd give up my parents any day so the Curtis' could have theirs back.

I knew I could go to Two-Bits. But, he doesn't got It too rough neither. I mean his dad left the family, but he was only six years old. He barely knew the guy. His mom was real nice, she made just enough money for them with her waitressing jobs. He had a kid sister who Idolized him too. She was around five or six, real cute kid. Destined to be exactly like Two-Bit though, lazy and a heavy drinker

Steve had It about as bad as me. His mom only came home every couple of months, his dad kicked him out once a week. He didn't let on to how bad he had It, but we all knew. He was always with that new chick of his. Evie. Man, she was trash. I mean, I guess Steve likes her with all this time they've been spending together but, girls like that, I cant stand them. She always clinging to Steve's arm, smacking her gum loudly and complaining about something In that whiny voice of hers. She always wore dark blue eye shadow with clumpy black stuff all over her lashes. Not to mention the smudged red lipstick that was sometimes on Steves face and clothes. But I guess I cant really keep cutting him up about his girl. At least he has someone.

Yeah, I guess the only one who could make me feel better about my so-called "life" Is Dallas. And with that thought I set off farther east to his house.

He might have people over. Drunk people. If he did, I wasn't planning on sticking around. I didn't like the people Dally hung out with. Except the gang of course.

I pulled up the right side of my jacket, blocking the wind, while I lit my cigarette. I sucked deeply on It and tucked my lighter away. My lip stung slightly and I let my cigarette fall out of my lips while I winced. I cursed loudly picking up my weed. I looked at It and found that the filter was stained with blood. I sighed and touched my lip.

When I finally began trudging up Dallas' driveway I saw his step-mom giving the finger to Dallas who was standing In the doorway.

"Yeah go to hell!" He yelled, "You better leave, tramp." He was starting to close the door when his eyes snapped to me.

"Hey Johnny, whats shaking?" He said, giving me that trademark lopsided grin. I looked at his step mom speeding off In her beater car.

"Uh, you know. Nothing Dal." I said looking back at him. He frowned.

"Whaddya do to your lip?" He asked stepping out onto the steps. I shrugged. I knew It was my dad, he did too.

"Jesus Christ Johnny Cade your bleeding everywhere!" He yelled pointing at my shirt under my jeans jackets. He was right. I shrugged again, looking sheepish.

"Awe man, come here." He said walking Into the house, I followed him Into the kitchen.

He wet a dirty hand towel and passed It to me. Then he went searching through his fridge. Muttering and cursing loudly to himself.

"I swear to god, that father of yours. I oughta beat him Into the ground, who the hell does he think he Is? Why don't you ever stick up for yourself Johnny?" I just looked at him, pressing the towel to my lip. I knew he would never actually touch my dad. Everyone talks about It, but no one ever does. He straightened up, a beer welded to his lips. He finished, crushing It In his hand and threw It Into the sink.

"Hows yer lip?" He asked walking to get his jacket.

"Its fine." I mumbled, putting the bloody towel on the table. Dallas glared at me.

"I'm headin' over to the Way Out...you joinin?" He asked me, halfway out the door.

"Yeah sure." I said quietly and started toward the door.

When we got there, It was pretty busy already. We sat In the third row of chairs and Instantly Dallas was talking to someone. A sandy haired greaser, who was really tall and skinny. I think he was baked, his talking sounded kind of like drawled groans.

A really pretty girl walked by with dark brown hair. She was looking at Dallas, just like everyone does.

"Hey baby." Dally cooed. I looked over at him to see him wink and grin. She snapped her eyes away abidingly and I watched her walk away. She had really big eyes. I think her name was Jackie. I was In one of her Science classes once. I take grade nine science still. She dropped her books all over the floor and I helped her pick them up. She didn't say anything to me. She just smiled. She was a grease, she wore her skirts really short and had lots of hair spray In her hair. It looked nice though. She smelt like vanilla.

I watched her walk over to her group of friends. She laughed at something, and tipped back her head. Her hair flew back like waves.

"You sweet on her Johnny?" Dally had asked me. I didn't answer him. I didn't want to.

"I can talk to her for you If you want..." He continued. I didn't answer him again until I comprehended what he had just said.

"No Dal, don't." I said shaking my head, my eyes wide with seriousness. He grinned.

"I'm serious....just, don't." I said.

"Come on Johnny." He said as I looked over at the girl again. "How you ever gonna get a girl If you don't talk to them?"

I just turned to see the movie had started. Dally sighed and flicked out a blade, twisted It around In his hands. I watched him carve his name Into the back of the orange chair In front of him. Boredom always got away with Dally Winston.

The girl sat two rows In front of us. I could see her perfect. Well, the back of her head perfect. Her, I supposed, boyfriend wrapped his arm carelessly around her neck. I saw her smile at him. For a second I actually thought maybe she was sitting beside me, but sure enough when I turned my head Dallas was sitting there, puffing smoke hitting on a girl In the next row. I sighed loudly. My stomach growled loudly, telling me to get some food In me. I remebered that I hadnt eaten since supper last night. I was starved.

"Hey Dal, can I borrow fifty?" I asked quietly staring at screen, but not really watching the movie.

"Yeah sure, get me something too, liek a sprite or something." He said flipping the 50 cent peices to me. I dropped one clumsily and bent over to pick It up before walking slowly over to the cpncession stand. This stand wasnt like the toher drive In's. It was real tuff, kinda 50's style.

I bought my popcorn and Dally's drink. It was barely enough. I remembered that why we didnt come here. Damn expensive.

I walked out of the door staring down at me feet and I bumped heavily Into a shoulder. I looked up quickly then down again.

"Sorry, man." I muttered, but something made me look back up at them. It was a guy Id seen before. Seen today In fact cause It was that girls boyfriend.

"I bet you are." He sneered and went back to kissing the girl. Only this girl had red hair. It actually wasn't 'the' girl at all. My eyes widened and I picked up my pace to get back to my seat. The girl wasnt In her seat anymore. Damnit. I looked for her, while I passed Dallas his drink.

"Jesus Johnny cool It." He said laughing. "Shes right over there." He said pointing towards a car where she was standing alone. I walked briskly over there. Well, about as briskly as Johnny Cade could walk.

"Um...Hey." I said when I got there, I barely looked at her. I could see the smoke from her cigarette though, stinging my nose and eyes.

"...Hi?" She said, I looked at her and she had a questioning look on her face. She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, your boyfriend, hes looking for you..." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Really?" She said, skeptical.

"Yeah, he sent me over here to get you. Hes at the back door of the stand."

"Whats he doing?" She said, dropping her ciggarette to the ground even though It wasnt even half done. I shrugged.

"Okay...well thanks." She said, quickly smiling and walked away. I watched her walk away, feeling kind of bad. I hoped so bad that she would find him with the red head.

Then as I was walking back I was thinking about what I just did. Why had I just done that? She might've really liked that guy. Did I really think that by one guy breaking her heart, she would go for some guy liek me? She didnt even know I exsisted until just now. I might have just ruined something really great.But...how great could It be If he was cheating on her?

Shutup. I told myself. Shutup. Shutup. Shutup. It doesnt matter. It was none of your buisness. I started running after her, hoping I could stop her before she found him. What would I say even If I did catch her?

"Jackie! Jackie wait baby!" I heard someone yell. Well not someone, obviously It was him. So...i guess her name Is Jackie. She came walking almost right to me. She shouldered me out of the way and I grabbed her arm. I didnt know why, It was a reflex.

"Get off of me!" She said swatting my hand away. I wasnt going to push It, I let her go. She walked away, I didnt look away from her until I couldnt see her anymore. I sighed and turned around, trudging back up to the bleacher seats. I looked over to see her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, walking towards me. He grabbed by the arm and slammed me Into the front of the bleachers. The back of my head burned for an Instant.

"Why were you talking to Jackie?" He yelled, slamming me again. I didnt answer, I hoped wildly Dallas would see me.

"What did you say to her?!" He demanded, he punched me hard across the face. I felt whatever had healed In my lip to be erased. Another punch Into my cheek. I groaned. He punched me hard In the stomach and I buckled over. I clutched my stomach, keeled over on my knees.

"Yeah, thats what I thought. Dont you talk to a girl like Jackie again. Shes my chick, you stay out of It." He kciked me one more time In the ribs and started walking away. I looked up to see Dallas walking up to the guy. A little late, but better than never.

He just spun the guy around and gave him a hard blow to the nose. He flew back a few feet. He was out.

Dally looked over at the guy who was with with him. Waiting, daring him to even look at him. He turned and walked away. Dallas gave that look of triumph and a glare to the rest of the crowd. He lit up a cigarette.

"Come Johnny, we're outta here." He said, starting to walk away. I caught up quickly.

"You should have went with the girl." Dallas said out of no where.

"What?"

"You did good, lieing to get him caught, but you shoulda gone with the chick." He said. I nodded.

"You did good besides the fighting part. He beat the sense outta you." I shrugged. He was right, but I couldnt help I was small...

"Where you stayin?" He asked me, passing the cigarette to me cause he knew it was out. I loved that tickle at the back of your throat that seemed to be new every puff.

"Dunno man."

"Well, sorry Johnnycakes but you cant stay at my place tonight. I mean you'd be better at your own house than at my place. I drove my step mom outta my house, there gunna be some fireworks." He laughed. I nodded, i didnt liek Dally's dad. He was a lot like Dally when he fought, except he was liek that all the time.

"Yeah." I sighed looking around.

"Why dont you go to the Curtis'?"

"...I dunno, i guess I will. I mean, where else am i gonna go?" I said, wrapping my jacket around myself. My face was still kind of tingling, liek i could feel the hand still on my face.

"Two-bits." He said, letting the smoke escape.

"Naw..."

"Well, whatever, you know your gonna end up at the Curtis'....thats where im headin now." He said, not asking if i wanted to come. But just assuming. Not that i'd object to Dally...never.

I walked into the Curtis house, and instantly i smelt aftershave. Soda must have a date.

"Oh man, Two-Bit! HAHA! Two-bit its just Dal and Johnny!" Two-bit looked around the corner of the hallway. The came loping back in.

"We thought ya'll were Darry!" Two-Bit laughed. Sodapop was bent over clutching his stomach, laughing his breathy, almost silent laugh. Then he burst out...loudly.

"You...oh my god! You...I've never seen you run that fast!!!" Soda yelped gripping the couch, gasping.

"You didnt look so tough either when Steve said Darry was walking in!" Two-bit yelled, picking up glass...from an aftershave bottle.

"Why did you think it was Darry anyways Steve?" Two-bit asked.

"I didnt really." Steve, replied.

"Shut up!" Two-bit yelled at Sodapop, who couldnt for the life of him cease laughing. Two-bit lunged at Soda and knocked him onto the couch, while he was still chuckling. Two-Bit jumped on his back sending them both flying off of the couch and onto the floor, after hitting the table and sending an ashtray flying.

"Yeah try and laugh now!"

"I cant, your collapsing my lungs." Soda said breathlessly.

"Yeah thats what i thought!" He yelled laughing and twisting Soda's arm around behind him.

"Well it aint my fault, you could lose a few pounds." Sodapop said, getting his arm free and almost wiggling free.

"Kibosh it pretty boy or i'll snap you liek a twig!" Of course Sodapop, even though Sodapop was smaller, he could beat Two-Bit no sweat. And that he did.

I walked in and sat beside Ponyboy on the couch. He had a glass of coke in one hand and was holding a book with the other. His cigarette sat forgotten in the ashtrasy in front of us. He jumped when i sat down on the couch dumping his coke on his shirt.

He cursed loudly, trying to mop it up with his sleeve.

"Ponyboy?!" Two-bit exclaimed being fakely appaulled at Ponys language.

"I mean..." Ponyboy started, trying to think of a nicer way to put it, then realizing there wasnt he reached for his cigarette. "Nup, i meant what i said..."

"Whats up Pon?" I asked him, watching him read his book.

"Nun.." He mumbled "You?"

"Same ol' " I exhaled.

"Whats with the blood all over your shirt?" He asked, flicking his ashes at my chest.

I pointed to my lip. Ponyboy looked at it for a long time, before his expression softened and he nodded. See, they all know, but the only one whose actually tried to talk to me about the whole mess with my dad is Soda. I was being real difficult though, cause thats when it just started and i was trying to deny it. That wouldnt cut it with Sodapop for much longer though.

"Screw off Dally!" I looked back, behind the couch at the card table where Steve was doing homework. Dally had taken his book from him and was now scanning through the pages grinning at what he had written.

"I found the book to be rather inspiring actually..." Dally read out-loud in a high pitched, soft voice.

"Shut up Dal, at least im gonna pass high school!" Steve yelled grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting back at his chair where Dallas had returned the book.

"Like your gonna need high school! Yeah, when you get to be head of the DX im sure you'll be real glad you learned that 2000 plus 3000 is 6000!" He laughed increduesly. Now it was Steve's turn to laugh out loud.

"5000! You friggen moron!" Steve yelled, throwing his beer can at the back of Dallas' head. Dallas flipped him the bird and looked back down at the car magazine he was reading.

Dally, Steve and Two-bit left around 12...maybe more like one. After, Soda, Pony and Darry went to bed, i figured it was time i hit the sack too. I layed on the couch and fell into a restless sleep, but not before Jackie's pretty face flashed through my mind one last time.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yihaw...isnt it fun starting new stories?! Well...Shelbys not in this one, but its still dedicated to her memory (see profile). Its also dedicated to everyone who reviewed my last stories...Especially DaNni BaBeZ or something like that...i could always count on you for a review! Anyways this isnt going to be mainly about romance..its going to be drama...hardships with the greasers mainly, of course romance does have to do with some of that hardship but i decided that as much as i wanted to write a johnny romance that this will be Dramatic! Anyways im out....REVIEW PLEASE! I wasnt even sure if i wanted to post this since my other story isnt done but Please tell me what you think?! Peace and Love,

x0 Mercedes x0


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slightly to see the sun pouring in the window. I squeezed them shut and rolled over, when I opened my eyes again I found myself staring at the brown and orange pattern of the couch. It must be early, because Darry is a real morning person, and the house was silent. I looked at the clock, I couldnt read it though it was too far away. I've always thought I might need glasses, but I would never tell my parents that. I know what would happen, I'm not as stupid as I used to be.

I yawned, and then pressed my head to the thin pillow Darry had given me. I don't usually get up early, and when I do get it up early its nothing compared to when Darrel gets up. The only time I get up early is when im sleeping in the vacant lot or somewheres outside. I dont like to stay out there too long by myself, you never know when someone can just walk by and call social service or something.

I heard a door creak open and I layed back, pretending to sleep. I do that all the time, sometimes I do it without thinking.

"Darry?" Ponyboy called, "Darry have you seen my history homework?"

Another set of foot steps and this time I opened my eyes and adjusted myself so I could see over the back of the couch.

"Pony I didnt even know you _had _history homework."

"Well..." Ponyboy began and he scanned through papers on the table. "Mr. Nile's gonna kill me!"

"Maybe you should keep track of your stuff huh?" Darry muttered pouring a cup of coffee for himself, and sipping it timidly.

"Well, what the hell? Why is all Steve's homework here?" Ponyboy asked, raising an eyebrow without realizing it. Man he was starting to look like Sodapop lately. But Ponyboy was one of those guys who can look really tough. He has a real serious face, his wide eyes, I feel like their always questioning everything.

"Is Soda up yet?" Darry yelled, ignoring Pony's question. It usually got hectic around here in the morning.

"Nope" Ponyboy said, lighting up a cigarette and migrating into the kitchen.

"Sodapop Curtis get out of bed!" He yelled while he walked to get his tool belt from under the couch where I was sitting, checking my pockets for a smoke.

"I am!" Sodapop yelled, obviously unaware that you could tell just by his voice he was still sleeping.

Darry went and pushed the door open to his room.

"Get.Up.Now." He said. "You are gonna be so late, your gunna get fired before you get to think about it twice."

He walked into the room, and I couldnt see him but there was a loud thump.

"Ow! Come on Dar that was my arm!" Sodapop moaned, I guessed what had just happened. I stood up and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Pony I borrowed a weed." I yelled, taking one out of his ragged pack. He had a bad habit of always sitting on them and stuff, so now the pack edges were ripped and tattered. I think he just got them yesterday too.

Ponyboy came in, shovelling eggs into his mouth, expertly balancing a glass of chocolate milk on the plate as well.

"Oh hey Johnnykid...yeah sure." By the time he sat down he was already done his eggs and was guzzling his milk.

"You wanna come to school with me?" He asked eagerly. He was always wanting me to go to school with him, cause I think Two-Bit embarrases him alot. Besides Two-Bit, Steve and I were all he had school. I never went anymore though. Only for like a test or something important, it was kind of stupid to go there just to fail a test. But sometimes if I wasnt bringing home anything from school my mom starts hollerin' at me. I guess a horrible test is better than no test.

"Not really." I said, brushing back my previously greased hair. I dont even know why they go to school. Well, I know why Pony goes to school, Dar would skin him if he didnt. But Two-Bit...the kids lazy as hell for anything else, but he'll get up and go to school. I looked at Pony and he was frowning at me. I thought it was about me taking his weed at first, but then I realized it was about not going school with him. I felt kind of bad, we never walk together like we used to when we were in grade school.

"Aw come on man. You never go anymore, and you aint gonna pass if you dont try." I had told him I wanted real bad to pass this year. I stopped trying after the first two weeks.

"So I should go to make a fool of myself? Good idea Pon, i'll flaunt how much I've learned this year." I said quietly.

"Johnny, dont make it out like your stupid man! You havent learned anything cause you aint been there to learn." He said seriously picking up his plates and bringing them into the kitchen leaving me to think about what he just said.

Maybe i'd go, just today. Hell, maybe id even get something out of it. I wasnt goin because of what he said though, I was going cause I felt bad for the kid. Thats what I told myself, and I stood up and got my jean jacket.

Ponyboy came out and shoved his books into his backpack.

"See ya Dar, Soda!" He yelled behind him. I opened the door and walked out before him.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"School" I said quietly. Pony's serious face broke into a grin. He didnt grin much anymore since his folks died.

I actually forgot which way was shorter to walk, but Ponyboy didnt.

"A lot of people have been asking me about you..." Ponyboy started.

"yeah, like who?"

"Teachers, some of the guys at track..."Ponyboy trailed off. I doubted anybody besides teachers asked about me. No one usually notices im around cause im so quiet. But I wouldnt tell Pony that I didnt beleive him. He was just trying to make me feel better.

"Tuff."

"Hey theres Two-Bit" Ponyboy said, gesturing towards the rusted car driving past us. He hadnt even seen us.

"Two-Bit!" Ponyboy yelled running ahead of me. "TWO-BIT!" Finally the car stopped, after Pony had been chasing it. I think he just wanted to make Pony run. Theres no way he hadnt heard him.

"Hurry up and get in!" Steve, who was in the passenger side, yelled out the window. So I picked up the pace. When I got to the car I threw myself in and Two-Bit sped off before I had a chance to shut the door.

"Here." Ponyboy said getting some papers out of his bag, that were pretty tattered looking now. "You left your homework at our place." Ponyboy said quietly, shoving the papers at Steve.

"Oh so your the one whole stole my homework." Steve said, ripping it from Ponys hands.

"You left it at my place." Ponyboy mumbled, through clenched teeth. Steve was really messing with him ever since Pony walked in on him and Evie making out.

"Well, you had no problem getting it all crinkled up, did ya?" He said, cockily with a grin.

"Do you got my homework or not man?" Ponyboy almost yelled. Steve threw some papers into the back seat. Ponyboy scrambled to pick them all up. Man, Pony was smart, if I was Steve I would have switched and just handed in Ponyboys homework. I knew Steve wasnt that good in anything except Auto.

"Theres an oil stain on every page!" Ponyboy yelled, scanning through the numerous pages.

"I was working on my car...you shouldn't have stolen my homework." Ponyboy groaned and put the papers in his bag.

Ponyboy was mad now. He jumped out of the car before it was even completely stopped, and stomped his way up to the front door.

"Johnny, now listen...you havent been at school in a long time and some things have changed. Your gonna feel that your being pressured into things that you dont want to do. If your not comfortable with something just say "no" okay Johnny?" Two-Bit said in a dead on impression of the guidance councellor who thought I was on drugs. I've told Two-Bit about her and he never let me live it down.

I got out of the car, trying to catch up with Pony.

"JUST SAY NO JOHNNY! NO MEANS NO!" I heard Two-Bit yell from the car, I pretended he wasnt talking to me and ran inside. I didnt want to be late for my first class. It was Science. Two-Bit was in it with me.

I ran to my locker where Ponyboy was putting his books in. Me and him share a locker, since my parents wouldnt pay for one, they said they never needed one. Two-Bit used to share with us too but I dunno...all of a sudden he said he found his own. Actually ,come to think of it, ive never seen where his locker is before.

"Hey Ponyboy." I said quietly, slightly pushing him out of the way so I could get to my books. They were all nicely lined up on the bottom shelf. He must've done that, cause I sure as hell didnt.

He nodded, pulling a comb out of his pocket and running it through his greased hair. I grabbed my science books and the heavy textbook she had given us too.

"Hey, Pon?" I said, searching through Ponyboys bag, "Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah here Johnny." He said quietly passing me one. He was checking over his books to make sure he had all the right ones. He had A class Math first period. He hated that class the most, because he didnt really know anyone in it.

The bell rang, and suddenly the halls werent as mellow, people started yelling and pushin because alot of teachers shut and locked theirs doors if your late. Two-Bit came running down the halls laughing like a hyena. He grabbed my arm, whirling me around and knocking me into my locker.

"What a great day for Science." He grinned at me. He had no books in his arms, I noticed.

"Wheres your books?" I asked.

He shrugged raising his eyebrows "I haven't seen them in months man."

I sighed and turned into the class. I forgot how hard it was to push through the halls after the bell rang. Our school was a little overcrowded.

Two-Bit walked into grinning saying, "Hello everyone." Everyone muttered back. Since Two-bit was so loud, he known all around the school. He had no problem starting a conversation with a complete stranger. I on the other hand, had trouble starting conversations with my best friend.

Two-Bit sat down at the back of the class, with me in tow. I sat down quietly beside. The teacher scanned over the desks and her eyes fell on me. Her name was Ms. Hofeld. Two-bit always mocked it by enphasing the 'ho' part. She wasn't that bad until I started skipping all the time.

"John Cade?" She gasped. "How nice of you to join us" She checked me off in the attendance and passed it to some loser in the front row, who always took it to the office. I stared at my science textbook on my desk, because I could feel a few people turn around to see if I actually was there.

"Everyone take out your homework, I'll be checking it now." She said, he glasses down on her nose, she walked down the rows.

"Man, you didnt tell me we had homework Two-Bit!" I mumbled flipping through my pages.

"Well you didnt tell ME we had homework either!" He raised his hands in a questioning gesture. I glanced over at the girls homework beside me and knew there was no way I had done it.

Ms. Hofeld had heard me and she turned on her heel now.

"Its okay, Mr. Cade, I didnt expect you to show up AND have the work done." She said it so snobbishly, I blushed and looked back down at my books.

"What the hell, your not going to take that are ya Johnny?" Two-bit said leaning over to me. He grabbed some lined paper from the kid on the other side of him and wrote something down on it. I never got to see what it said because he passed it in.

"Actually Johnny is done." He laughed giving her the paper. He though he was real funny. I went to grab for it before she could take it but I missed.

"Two-bit?!" I mumbled, sinking down in my seat.

"Its okay Johnny...trust me what I wrote on there was all truth." He laughed again.

I sunk even lower in my seat as she ripped up the paper giving me a glare.

"Jackie, go up and write question one on the board please." She said.

"Mr. Gordon, question 2...." She continued calling on everyone. I couldnt hear her anymore though because I saw the girl from the movies. Jackie. She was up at the board...writing something about density she swung her head from side to side and her hair looked really shiny in the sun.

"Johnny? You gonna cut with me and Stevie after lunch?" Two-Bit asked as if he was taking a class wide poll. Meaning everyone could hear.

"I dunno man." I whispered.

"You should the teachers seem to hate you." He said, probably not thinking about it before he said it.

It was when people said stuff like that, that I thought about how much of a screw up I was. I looked once again at my science textbook. But this time instead of just leaving it closed I opened it and my binder and started copying things down off the board.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled a cigarette out of my pack that I had just bought.

"I call kills on that!" Two-bit yelled pointing at my smoke that I was just lighting. I didnt say anything but that had been really annoying lately. He was running out of money and he called that with every cigarette any of us had. It meant that he got about the last 5 puffs. It wasnt really a big deal or anything, but it was hard for me to get money from my parents wallets and the only thing I want with it is smokes. I try making them last as long as possible.

Lunch was almost over, and so far it had been a pretty long day.

I looked at Pony who was sitting across from me in Darry and Soda's red pickup. We always ended up sitting in the pickup part cause there were so many of us. We were parked at the DX right now, while Steve and Two-Bit were off talking to Soda and two girls from school.

Ponyboy threw me the other half of his chocolate bar he just opened and he took a bite of his.

"You skipping with Two-Bit and Steve?" He asked after swallowing. He was trying to sound like it didnt matter, but I knew better than that. He didnt want me to skip. He was picking at the peeling paint on the sides.

"Naw...i dont think so. They're just going to get drunk." I mubled, finishing up my pepsi and chocolate.

He nodded.

" Dally's in a race tonight." He said swallowing the last of his chocoalte too.

" 'gainst who?" I asked.

"Not sure...i didnt ask." I looked over and Two-Bit and Steve were coming back outiside and I got ready to go back to school again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned against the door waiting for Ponyboy to come out. I decided I was going to do my homework tonight so I had my arms full of books. I held open for the people who were behind me and I saw Jackie and her friend walking out.

"Thank-you." She smiled, then like a light bulb went off she looked at me more closley as her friend yanked her away. They were both really good looking.

"Whose that?" Pony's voice made me jump. I shrugged. I'd tell him later. We watched her walk away.

"Two-Bit here yet?" Ponyboy said, lighting the cigarette between his lips.

I shook my head. Of course he wasnt, Two-Bit Mathews was never on time. Never.

By the time everyone was pretty much gone Two-Bit squeeled to a halt and got out.

"COME ONE GUYS! WE'RE GOIN TO THE RODEO!" He was saying jumping up and down.

"Okay okay." Pony muttered and we climbed in the car. I knew he was drunk by the way the car was swerving from side to side. It reminded me of the time I was in the car during a drag race that Dally was driving. He had spun the car out of control. The only thing I did when I got out was lean over and throw up.

"Your going tonight too?" Ponyboy asked. Two-Bit turned around cocking an eyebrow. The car swerved.

"Watch the road!" Pony yelled, grabbing the wheel to keep him from hitting a mailbox.

"Of course im going!" He exclamied. "Why in the almighty world wouldnt Two-Bit Mathews go to any rodeo?"

I thought maybe Pony had just asked it to be saying something, because he only shrugged and looked out the window.

When we got to the Curtis' the radio was blasting loud and the whole gang was in there again. Except Darrel who wouldnt be off work yet. When he came home and saw the mess though someone was in trouble.

Dally was laughing at something on TV while Steve was giving him a weird look. Because obviously nothing was funny, they were watching the news.

Dally looked at me, laughing.

"Johnny! Johnny you gotta come and see this man." He yelled grabbing my arm and jerking me. I stood beside him and watched the TV.

"And in later news, back in Oklahoma City..." She said, changing the news subject.

"Oh man! You missed it buddy." He said disapointed.

"Your insane Dallas! That was about a drunk car accident." Steve said, looking at him like he had just grown another arm.

At first Dallas just looked at him, blue eyes glaring, and I was kind of scared to be inbetween the two of them, so I ducked out.

"Wanna drink? Good ol' jacky?" He asked, change of mood, waving the bottle of Jack Daniels in front of Steves face.

"Soda you drank all the chocolate milk AGAIN?" Pony yelled from the kitchen.

"No!" He yelled from the card table where he was being beat by Two-Bit already.

"That was Two-Bit!" He yelled. The whole gang had a habit of blaming anyone else who was there. This one time I was with Steve when he threw a rock, accidently breaking some guys car window. He tried to blame it on Soda...the guy didnt even know who Sodapop was and plus...Soda wasnt even there.

Ponyboy came out with a serious look on his face. He frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

Finally when Darry came home we ate supper. It was potatoes and chicken I think. All I remember is every single one of us grabbing for everything at once. Glasses went flying, plates were dropped, guys were fighting. It was a typical dinner. You had to fight for your meal.

Darry was coming to the rodeo tonight too. It was a Friday so everyone was pretty psyched. Dally was reeling.

Dally got out and he took the cowboy hat off some guys head as he walked by. The cowboy turned around and glared at Dally.

"Hey boy!" Dallas said, doing a hick impersonation. He put the cowboy hat on and walked up to him. "I think your my racin' partner tonight."

"What you doing here city slicker? Your gonna get eaten alive." He said grabbing back his hat. Dallas let him go, watching him walk away with hate in his eyes.

"Did you see that guy Johnny? Buck just had to pick someone like that huh?" Dally asked jerking his thumb towards him.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"Whoa hold it!" The guy turned around. "You work for Merril?" Dallas glared at him.

"Whats it to you?" He snarled.

"So i'm guessing you think this race is fixed, too, huh?" He said walking back up to Dallas and getting right in his face, Dallas shoved him. "Trust me, you tow-headed punk, those tricks aint gonna work with me." The cowboy said, through the tootpick between his teeth.

Dally looked at over at Sodapop who had his back no matter what, he was ready to fight. Dallas wasnt needin' backup though.

Dally grabbed the guy by his plaid shirt, and he smashed his face off the side of the pick up truck. The guy went to punch Dally, but he stopped his fist with his hand and shoved him to the dirt ground. He kicked the guy one more time, before me, Sodapop and Pony headed in with Dallas.

"Looks like I gotta find me some more competition huh boys?" Dallas laughed, looking at the three of us. Sodapop laughed out loud as Dallas passed him the cigarrete he had just lit. I looked over at Ponyboy who grinned at me. I looked around at the girls in their short shorts and guys with their cowboy hats on. This place was like a different world.

Dallas found a girl and used a lousy pick up line on her. But she was here for fun, so it didnt matter how lame it was. A thought passed through my mind that maybe girls like Jackie will never like me. Maybe by the time I'm eighteen i'll have resorted to those girls. The girls that didnt care who it was behind the cologne.

Dallas convinced Sodapop to Barrel Race too, even though he hadnt been racing since he was thrown into the boards a couple summers ago. I had been at that race. Actually I think that was the first race I had ever been to.

Finally we all just found a seat and sat down, waiting for Dallas to be called down by Buck to saddle up his horse.

Ponyboy had been really quiet all night though and he kept looking at this girl with light brownish-blondish hair. She was kind of pretty, not really the type of girl I liked. But Pony always liked those clean cut, socy looking girls who wouldn't give us a passing glance.

The girl was with a few friends of hers. Those giddy type of girls that have little laughing fits in class about the 'totally disgusting' boy that was jut staring at her or the 'ugly slut' that answered the question wrong. I hated it, they made me feel so nervous. Wondering if I was the cause of the giggles. But I think they were laughing at Ponyboy. His face was red and he was twisting his hands aorund in his lap.

"Come on Johnny lets move." He said getting up and we moved farther back.

They were laughing at Ponyboy, and they laughed when we moved too. It just didnt seem right for Pony to be so embarrased over a bunch of stupid girls who didnt matter.

"Who is that?" I asked, sounding sort of disgusted.

"Just this girl from Biology today..." He said quietly looking down.

Thanks for reading guys! I'm really excited cause im writing the rest of the Rodeo scene right now for the third chapter and i'm really liking this chapter so far... hopefully it wont be long till you guys can read it too! And i want to give a thanks to these reviewers since you were my first reviewers for this story!!!

Athena Catriona (MY FIRST REVIEW!)

CinderBrat

Scarlett7

gloryblastit

Im so glad you all liked it and you four are the very reason i wrote this chapter!

To new readers....PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy and i really want to know what you think about this!


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyboy and I walked back to our seats from the concession stand we were just at. I guess it was a concession stand; it wasn't like it was at the movies or anything but they sold popcorn and Pepsi there. Our seats might have gotten taken, because already it was getting busier. It tended to get busier at nighttime since lots of drunken hicks, and cowboys stopped here for a good time after they get kicked out of the bars.

"Ponyboy! Johnny! Come here guys!" Sodapop yelled, standing by the crowded side board. Me and Ponyboy walked over, pushing our way through the crowd to be up with Soda.

Dally was darting back and forth on a dark brown and white horse. Buck Merril was his racing partner like always and was already ready on his horse.

Dally was winning and I never see him more happy and less violent than when he's winning a race. When he was done he got off his horse yelling at random people. I could hear Ponyboy and Sodapop cheering him on beside me. They sounded the same now though so I couldn't tell which one was which. I smiled at Ponyboy and he swung an arm around my shoulders as he hollered and cheered.

Dallas was walking around sucking up the glory for winning the race. He was grinning cockily at the guy, and he leaned over the boards kissing a barely-dressed girl.

Sodapop lead us out away from the boards.

"I wish I could go back in the race, I miss that man." Sodapop said, admiring the people riding around on horses.

"I thought you was racing Soda." Ponyboy said looking at him with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I mean, I was thinking about it but it just didn't seem right since dad didn't want me to with my leg and everything..." Sodapop said trailing off.

"I guess..." Ponyboy said, and made a sniffling noise. I turned quickly to look at him because for a sec I thought he was bawling. But he wasn't, he would never cry out in public. I hadn't known that their pop didn't want him to race anymore. To tell you the truth I thought he was just scared to. He pulled a muscle or something but he really slammed into the boards. Their dad did get pretty mad but I left with Two-Bit before anything really happened I guess.

"Where's Sandy?" Ponyboy yelled over all the noise.

"Here somewhere." Sodapop said looking behind him like he thought maybe she'd be standing there.

Ponyboy snorted. "You know if you don't go and look for her she'll get mad." He stated. Its funny, Ponyboy may have not ever had a real girlfriend but he knew more about them then any of us.

Too bad Steve wasn't nicer to Ponyboy, maybe he could hold onto a girlfriend if he was.

"Well then let's go huntin for her" Soda smiled and Pony and I followed behind him as we weaved through the noisy crowd.

When we found Sandy she was standing with two of her friends and it looked like their boyfriends.

Soda tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around quickly. Her blonde hair fell in her eyes and she threw it behind her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" She looked like she wanted to smile, because something was tugging at the corners of her girly lips. She wouldn't smile though; Soda would think she wasn't mad at all.

"Sandy! I aint even been here ten minutes!" He said walking up to her, trying to wrap his arms around her waist. She pushed him away by his upper arms.

"You liar, I saw you with Dallas almost two hours ago!" She frowned and chewed on her bottom lip.

Sodapop's face fell, and then he smiled and kind of shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He said it kind of like he asking. He took her hands in his and he pressed up against her, kissing her.

She pressed her lips together tightly and grinned, her teeth making an appearance. Sandy was the type of girl I'd be happy to have. She wasn't snobby at all and was gorgeous.

I hope when I have a girlfriend we don't have stupid fights like those, where it just seems like it's a waste of breath because you're going to make up in a few minutes. But maybe when I actually have a girlfriend I won't think of those fights like that...

Then as if to purposefully break us out of the trance we held over the couple in front of us Two-Bit grabbed me and Ponyboy by our collars and pulled us forcefully down towards the ground. I grabbed a hold of some guy's jacket and steadied myself before falling. I turned to see Ponyboy trying to sit up with Two-bit kneeling on his chest.

"All hail Two-Bit!"

Ponyboy shoved Two-Bit off of him frowning. I kind of laughed, its funnier when Two-Bits mortally embarrassing someone else, which he has a knack for.

"...all hail the moron..." Ponyboy mumbled under his breath, wiping the dirt off his sleeves.

"Come sit with me boys." Two-Bit smiled and jerked his thumb towards the bleachers where four girls sat smiling at us. Ponyboy groaned and I sighed as we followed Two-Bit. Two-Bit usually made us talk to girls who were clingy and loud and usually...drunk. If he wasn't drunk himself I think he'd know better than to make me talk to girls like that...but his judgments impaired.

Me and Ponyboy sat down beside each other and girls sat on either side of us.

"Hi" The girl said who was sitting beside Pony. She was kind of pretty; probably not the kind of girl Pon would go for though.

"Hi." Pony said back shyly. He was deathly shy of girls, I mean I didn't talk to them much either. Especially not since Steve and Dally scared the crap out of me by telling me stories about Sylvia and trash like that. But Pony, he got all red over _everything._

"How old are you?" The girl said from beside me. I turned to look at her and was caught of guard. I was surprised to see that she was actually really decent looking. Who am I kidding, she was hot. She twirled her natural blonde hair in her fingers and did that thing they do with their eyelashes.

"15" I said looking down quickly, hoping she wouldn't make me say it again.

"I'm turning 15 in two months." She smiled and moved closer to me. I looked down and sipped my pop.

"What's your name?" she asked me, her big wide blue eyes were really focused one me. I looked down again. This girl didn't seem like the girls that the guys talked about all the time. She seemed nice, kind of innocent to me. Her blonde hair was really shiny and she didn't have those dark roots. I didn't really know her or why she was talking to me, but it was kind of nice. She wasn't as pushy as the guys always were, trying to get me to talk. She let me think stuff over. But she might be drunk; girls don't usually pick me over Ponyboy. But what did I know?

She poked me and I jumped and looked at her.

"Your name?" She smiled and took a sip from my coke.

"Oh." I said looking down at the pop she was sipping. "Johnny."

"My name is Lisa." She smiled and for the first time since we talked I smiled back.

I wondered how Ponyboy was doing. He was probably trying his best to shrug her off without being mean. The girl was looking at Ponyboy and he was looking down and smiling, going kind of red. I think she was complimenting him or something.

"I love your hair." She said with a giggle. She reached up and touched it and Ponyboy looked over at me raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"This is Gina." Ponyboy said leaning back so I could see her. I nodded and she smiled really big. She had a nice smile. Her hair was brown, dark brown and straight with bangs.

"Lisa." I said leaning back and kind of smiling. She waved and handed me back my pop.

Two-Bit sat down behind us.

"Here you go." He said handing Lisa a paper bag...with a drink inside. I watched as she took a swig.

She widened her eyes looking at me, probably because I looked scared or something.

"Did you want any?" She asked slowly moving the bottle towards me.

"Naw, Johnny doesn't drink." Two-Bit said, "But I do, and I deserve someone, seeing as I went through hell to get you that." He laughed and took a long drink; I watched his Adams Apple bob as it went down.

I looked over to see if Pony was upset at all that they were drunk.

Gina was playing with his hair again. He grabbed her wrist and smiled at her. She giggled and leaned into kiss him.

He has no clue she's drunk, I thought watching them make-out. I wished I didn't, and then I wouldn't have to think about it. He was lucky.

"Hey look at Pony!" Two-Bit yelled poking me and pointing towards Ponyboy and Gina.

"I know Two-Bit, I'm looking too!" I snapped. He laughed and walked away, probably going to tell all the boys.

"Aw" Lisa said, with the bottle in her hand. I smiled; Pony probably wouldn't care even if he did know they were drunk. I do though, that's how messed up I am. Its my dads fault... I don't know how to explain it but that's got to be why I'm so screwed up.

I mean, look, I have this pretty girl who's sitting beside me, trying to talk to me. She likes me. And all I can think about is that she's drunk. Who cares? I mean the boys get drunk all the time right?

I'll look over at her now all embarrassed, I thought turning my head. Then she'll smiled and wonder why she chose me over Ponyboy since I'm so shy and then-

My eyes closed instantly as she pressed her lips to mine. I felt her lips fall open and she put her hand on the back of my head.

And as much as I wanted to not think about stupid stuff, the only thing that went through my head when we kissed was...

_What a waste of a first kiss..._

---------------------------------------------------

I stared out the window as we drove home. The boys had all heard about me and Ponyboy with the girls. She had given me her phone number. I don't think I'll call her. She wouldn't want to talk to me if she wasn't drunk.

The boys had all slapped me on the back, 'Good job buddy!' 'Nice one they were hot!' They all said to me. I only grinned and nodded. 'How far did it go?' Two-Bit asked drunkenly slurring his words together. Ponyboy and I just blushed not answering. It didn't go farther than kissing...at least not for me.

Two-Bit was now in the pickup part, passed out cold. The gang would turn around every once in a while laughing as he slid across the floor. Steve laughed the hardest as he slammed into the side and woke up for a few minutes stunned.

There was another guy back there that was staying at Two-Bits because he got kicked out. Two-Bit was pretty stupid just taking some random hood home, but whatever. Dally had gone to a Buck's for the night. So it was now Pony, Soda and I in the back, with Steve and Darryl in the front. Darry was driving of course because he was the least drunk.

We dropped Two-Bit and the guy off, literally Two-Bit on the front lawn for the other guy to haul him in.

"Are you coming to our house again tonight Johnny?" Darryl asked looking up in the rear view mirror.

I thought about how nice it would be not to worry about my parents fighting downstairs. Not have to lean against my door, until I was too tired to stand, just in case they tried to come in. But I didn't want to make them think I thought I lived there or something so I told them to take me home.

"I'll go home." I said quietly and Ponyboy looked over at me in the back seat. He grinned kinda sadly. I just looked back and waved as I got out of the car.

I walked up the steps and sat on my porch for a smoke.

I wonder if I would have wanted to kiss that girl even if she wasn't drunk. Probably not. I always think that I would have but the truth is I'm just a pansy.

I would have kissed Jackie. Definitely.

Why do I have to keep thinking about her?! Her of all people, she doesn't even know my name or who I am. Why do I want her so badly?

I want her so bad it's kind of like this little ache in my chest. Every time I think about her and see her. Just knowing that I won't get to kiss her or hold her tomorrow...or even ever hurts so bad.

It kind of makes me think I'm in love with her. But that's impossible. I've never even had a conversation with her. I've never spent the day with her or kissed her or ugh...

That's crazy.

I hadn't heard any fighting yet, but I could never be sure. One of them just might be knocked out for now.

I opened the door quietly and darted up the stairs. I ran into my room and shut the door, collapsing onto my bed.

_I never thought I'd see the day when girls made my head hurt so much._


	4. Chapter 4

"Johnny" I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder. I groaned.

"Hey Johnnykid... Come on man, lets get going." It was Dallas my eyes opened and I sat up, leaning against my headboard. I actually wasn't sleeping. Well I kind of was, but I woke up a while ago and never fell back asleep completely.

"How'd you get in here, man?" I whispered, hoping my dad wouldn't hear. I looked at the window, remembering my dad had put this thing on the window so no one could get in from the outside, after my mom had caught Sodapop sneaking in. We laugh about it now, but when it happened my mom shoved him back out the window, he almost fell. He looked like he was in cry mode.

"Your folks aint home," He said, standing up and taking a cigarette from my near empty pack on my desk. "Me and Two-Bit just walked in the front door." I looked around my room. No Two-Bit in sight.

"Bit's downstairs looking for some breakfast. Too bad all you got is beer huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I said quietly scratching my head. I stood up putting on a clean white tee shirt and my jean jacket.

"We was gonna have a game of football. The Curtis' wanted us to come and see if you wanted to join." He said his voice thicker with the smoke in his lungs.

I nodded and we headed downstairs.

"Hey Johnny...you know it really is too bad that you don't drink. Your house is like happy hour. Except, without the happy." Two-Bit smiled at me and ran towards the door.

"I win!" He yelled slamming his body weight against my door. I didn't even know we were racing, but whatever.

We walked outside and over to the vacant lot. My house was closer to the vacant lot than the Curtis' was. It was only about 3 houses away.

"Hey Johnny!" Sodapop yelled and then threw the football at me. I was getting ready to catch it but Two-Bit did an over exaggerated dive in front of me. The ball hit him in the chest rather than him catching it though and he hit the ground with a thump. Dallas picked up the ball and stepped on Two-bit before walking over to the rest of the gang with me in tow.

"Okay guys...regular teams, Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bit and Darry. Soda, Dal, me." Steve said checking over the football. We had a few footballs but some of them had these little holes in them from Two-Bit always throwing them at broken glass or boards with a nail in it or something.

"You know what, no way!" Dally said, pitching away his cigarette butt. We all turned around to look at Dallas. "I'm so sick of them always getting Darryl" Everyone laughed, but Dally wasn't joking.

"Aw, come on Dal, it's just a game." Sodapop laughed and dragged Dallas to the other side to talk about their game plan.

Me and Ponyboy sat on his couch playing cards.

"Ugh." I groaned after Ponyboy had beaten me at this stupid game he made up...again.

"I don't want to play." I said throwing the cards at him.

"Yes you do." He said, picking them up and shuffling them expertly.

"No I don't." I said laughing, pushing the cards away. "Stop forcing me to play cards with you."

Ponyboy glared at me for a second, trying not to grin.

"Fine. I don't need you." He said snatching the cards back from me and started practicing his shuffling. He played way too much cards.

"Hey guys," Two-Bit began from the arm chair by the TV, "Would you guys be my friend if I looked like this?"

I looked over to see Two-Bit with his nose pressed up with his index finger. He always asked those questions 'Would you talk to me if I wore my jeans like this?'

'What if I bought that hat, would you be my friend?'

"No." Steve, Soda and Pony said synchronized, which was mixed with Dallas' "Shut up Two-Bit."

Two-Bit brought his hand down from his nose slowly, with a mock-hurt look on his face. Then he smiled and got up and went into the kitchen.

"Are you coming to church tomorrow?" Ponyboy asked, still shuffling.

"Yeah sure." I said, squeezing into Ponyboy after Two-Bit jumped over the couch and sat almost on top of me.

"Church?" Two-Bit asked. He didn't know me and Pony went to church. He'd probably make some stupid remark about how it was for rich socs. There were a lot of socs there, but they were with their families and never bothered us or anything. I know Ponyboy feels kind of weird being there, but at least he's a little more decent looking than me. I'm probably wearing the same thing every time I go.

"Yeah me and Johnny go to church." Ponyboy said flipping cards at Two-Bit aiming for his nose.

"I want to go to church." Two-Bit said enthusiastically smiling.

"Ha-ha yeah okay Two-Bit we get it." Pony said thinking that he was being sarcastic and making fun of us.

"What time do you guys go?" He asked after taking a nice long swig of his beer.

"8:00." I said quietly.

Two-Bit nodded.

"Eight in the _morning_." Ponyboy added in leaning up to see Two-Bit.

"I know _that_." Two-bit said mocking the way Ponyboy had said it. Then he leaned back and gave him a smack to the head.

"Well that's just what time you usually go to bed at on a Saturday night..." Ponyboy said quietly taking out a book.

"Well I won't tonight alright?" Two-Bit laughed knowing Pony told all truth.

"Yeah, okay. You gonna want me to leave out some aspirin for that hangover when you get here at 2:00 tomorrow?" Ponyboy asked widening his eyes and looking back down at his book.

"You think you're real smart don't you?" Two-bit asked raising an eyebrow.

Ponyboy looked over and nodded seriously.

"Well I'm going out. I'll be here at EIGHT O'CLOCK tomorrow!" He yelled looking at Pony while he grabbed his coat.

"8:00?" Steve said looking over at me and Ponyboy on the couch.

"Why the hell would Two-Bit be here at eight?" Sodapop asked. He knew we went to church, I guess he just forgot.

"Church." Ponyboy stated.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey I went to church once." Steve said laughing and throwing one of his cards down.

"No you didn't." Dallas retorted.

"Two-bits gonna go to church?" Sodapop asked.

"He wants to." I said looking back at them.

"Doesn't mean he will though." Ponyboy said turning the dial on the TV set.

"Why don't you come Soda?" Pony asked, flopping back on the couch.

Soda shrugged.

"Will you go Steve?" He asked, those two were like attached at the hip, they wouldn't go anywhere unless the other would go. It actually got annoying sometimes. It's like they were one person or something.

"I guess," Steve said Ponyboy frowned at me; He hadn't wanted Steve going, just Soda.

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Dally said and grunted.

"You can come too Dal." I said to him.

"Naw man, I'm kidding, I'm planning on getting stoned tonight." He said laughing.

"Speaking of that I better get down to the lake," He said, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"Later." He said before walking out and slamming the screen door.

------------------------------------------

Soda woke me up the next morning. I was on the couch and Steve was sleeping in the armchair.

Sodapop jumped on me and rolled over me onto the floor.

"Um ouch." I said yawning looking over to see him shoving his stocking feet into Steve's sleeping face.

"Ha-ha! Look, Steve's smelling my feet!" Sodapop laughed.

"Soda that's gross." Ponyboy snorted. "If Steve was awake he would beat the living crap outta you." Ponyboy said pointing to the unconscious looking Steve.

I got up and walked over to the table where Pony was sitting. I felt drowsy; I should have gone to bed earlier.

"I'm gonna have a shower alright?" I said running my hand through my hair and wiping it on my shirt.

"Yeah sure Johnny...there's some clean towels by the dryer." He said pointing to the messy laundry room.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hurry up though Johnny its already quarter to." He said laughing as Steve woke up to find Soda's foot in his face.

"Ouch!" Was all I heard as I shut the door and got in the shower.

"THAT'S COLD!" I yelled, I stuck my head out the curtains to see Soda combing his hair.

"Did you flush?" I said wiping the shampoo out of my eyes while they stung.

"Oops." He said and walked out.

When I finally got my hair done and had gotten dressed they were all ready to go.

"Where's Two-Bit?" Sodapop yelled from his room while we all hurried in the living room to go.

"Did anyone call him?" Ponyboy asked.

I had a feeling this wouldn't be a good idea. I kept having this vision of us five tall hoods walking in halfway through the sermon. It made me sick.

Two-Bit waltzed in, without a care in the world.

"Hey what are you guys doing? It's 10 to eight." He said.

We all turned and frowned at him at once.

"Waiting for you, doorknob." Steve said and shoved him into the door.

"I sense some anger here." Two-Bit said walking out behind Steve, fixing his leather jacket collar.

When we got there, there were a lot of families talking and laughing outside the doors. Turns out we weren't that late.

"Soda man," Steve said poking Sodapop in the back as we walked in, "Look at those chicks, they're so hot."

"Oh man," Soda said, his jaw dropping. He looked sideways at Steve and smiled, they both started towards the group of girls but Pony grabbed Sodas Tee shirt.

"No. Not here Soda." He said simply.

"Ponyboy don't be such a square all the time." Steve sneered. But we all started into the church anyways.

"Sit here." Pony said trying to shove Soda into the long pew at the very back.

"Hey I want to sit up in that bench!" Two-Bit said pointing at the one only two from the front. Pony and I always sat at the back. We knew we didn't have to, and no one would really think anything of it since its just church, not high school, but we just did.

"Two-Bit." Ponyboy hissed. "Just sit here."

Two-Bit stomped his way over to the seats like a six year old and plopped down beside Soda who was beside Steve. I sat beside Two-Bit and Pony sat on the outside of the pew, beside me.

Everyone was kind of glancing back at us, trying to not let their kids see us. What a shame it would be if they ever turned out like us.

For the first 10 minutes it seemed like they were actually going to be civilized humans. I saw them squirming to try and get comfortable, but they were quiet.

That is until Two-Bit noticed the lady in front of him, who had a feather sticking out the side of her hat.

"Oh my god!" Two-Bit laughed, and reached out to touch the feather. Steve and Sodapop broke into laughter, I looked at them and Soda bit his knuckle to try and stop laughing.

The lady turned around to look at us and Steve pretended to be looking at a hymn book.

"Seriously guys," Pony said leaning in front of me. Its funny, Pony always talks about how Darryl's been so tough on him lately, but in times like these he really reminds me of Darry.

We all heard the loud rip noise suddenly and we turned to see Steve with crumpled papers in his hands. Sodapop burst into a loud laugh that was muffled by his hands and Two-Bits even louder laugh, which he didn't try to muffle filled the quiet atmosphere.

I didn't even look to see who was looking at us, but pretended not to notice and looked down at my shoes instead.

After everyone stopped staring at us and my redness faded, I looked at Pony whose eyes were wide as he stared at Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit who were just letting their laughter fade.

"Is that from the hymn book?" Ponyboy asked quietly, trying his best to not let anyone hear us.

"Umm..." Steve said laughing looking down at the paper, "No?"

Ponyboy glanced over at me, sighing. They were never coming to church again... ever.

"Hey Johnny," Two-Bit whispered laughing.

"What?" I whispered back tiredly.

"Steve wants you to pass this to Ponyboy," He said, I looked at his hands and he shoved his spit covered finger into my ear.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. I wiped my ear off and threw a dirty look at Steve, Soda and Two-Bit.

Two-Bit grabbed the book from Steve and ripped out more pages, he shoved them into his mouth and spit them at him.

"Oh my god." Ponyboy said, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head back.

"Give me that!" Steve yelled grabbing the book back and crinkling up another piece. He looked over at Soda then threw it up as far as he could. Some people turned around again and I felt like hiding my face or something but I just stared back at the front. Like I hadn't even noticed Steve was acting like this.

Finally Ponyboy reached over and grabbed the book from them and put it back on the shelf.

"You can't just rip this up!" He hissed and then stopped when the lady with the feather turned around.

Steve looked disappointed, and the three of them finally calmed down. I could feel Two-Bit squirming around beside me. They started talking again though.

"Hey!" Steve said and pulled out a few yellow sheets with typewriting on them. He smiled and let his bottom jaw drop.

He made one into a paper airplane which failed to fly more than one row in front of us.

"No Steve, you have to do this thing with the wings," Two-Bit said taking a sheet and making it fly about four rows ahead and out into the aisle.

"Hey that's awesome, where'd you pick that up?" Sodapop asked taking a sheet and trying to make one.

"This guy in detention, like, took a course on it or something," He said, biting his tongue as he made another one.

"That's so cool." Steve said watching his airplane proudly, while it flew and hit some mans bald spot.

"Ha! Did you just knock off that guys toupee?" Sodapop asked straightening up to see over the heads.

"No he wasn't wearing one to start with..." Steve said, with Two-Bit's laughter.

"Hey I'm gonna hit one of those chicks," Steve said, "Bit give me one of your papers."

"No," He said.

"Yes just give it!" Steve said grabbing his wrists to see his hands were empty.

"I'm out." He laughed,

Steve sighed and then stopped, looking at the book on the shelf. He glanced quickly at Ponyboy and they both jumped at the book.

"Steve you can't!" Pony said, with both hands on the book, leaning back while pulling.

"Pony, yes I can!" Steve said and ripped the book from Pony's hands, Two-Bit being the complete moron he is grabbed at the book too, just to part of the action.

_BOOM_

Everything went perfectly silent, even the priest had stopped talking. Every single head, and I'm not even exaggerating, turned to look at us.

Steve stared at the book which lay open on the floor, absent from his hands.

"Damn." He said after swallowing. Soda was gaping at the crowd, probably liking the attention but not showing it.

"Oops." Two-Bit said quietly, not laughing or grinning, but definitely not being serious.

Ponyboy moaned and rested his face in his hands. I looked at the door to see how clear the opening was for escaping.

And of course, since treating me fairly never has been at the top of life's things to do, who else should be sitting there with her mouth gaped open besides Jackie. Not only Jackie, but Jackie looking stunning in an orange summer dress and her dark curls tamed with a similar orange colored ribbon.

My face burned violently and I turned my head as far away from her as possible.

Two-Bit looked up to see everyone looking at us, grinned widely and waved his arm in the air.

"You can keep going, we're all okay."

_Speak for yourself. I think I'm going to drop dead from embarrassment._

I had never heard a room full of people talking about me. Ever. Until now. We all got up, as if having one mind, at the same time and ran for the door.

I hope Ponyboy is thinking exactly what I'm thinking: So much for going to church.

----------------------------------

Thanks a lot for reading this chapter... and if you were waiting for this chapter im mega sorry for the super long wait! Hopefully this is worth it, i always think about this part of the book:D Dont you just love good ol' Two-Bit?! I know i Do. Anyways drop me a line (a.k.a. review:) )

Peace and Love Mercedes x0


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you stop touchin me?" Steve yelled at Two-Bit while we drove home from church. There was absolutely no tension in the car; no one had mentioned it yet. You would think we just got back from a regular Friday night.

"What? I'm not!" Two-Bit laughed, looking down to make sure. Usually Two-Bit would drive but right now Sodapop was driving so Ponyboy sat in the front seat with me Two-Bit and Steve in the back.

"Then why does your leg keep rubbing against mine?" Steve snapped smacking Two-Bits leg.

Two-Bit jerked his leg away from Steve and said sarcastically "Umm, cause your sitting beside me?"

"Is Johnny caressing _your_ leg?" Steve said pointing at me.

Two-Bit looked flustered looking at me, then at our legs, which we about three inches apart, then over at his and Steve's which were touching.

"I'm not caressing Yo-" Two-Bit started but was cut of by Sodapop.

"How old are you guys again?" He said looking out the window at some girls by the Bowling Alley.

"11 and three quarters" Steve stated as if it was the truth.

"Ha! I'm already 12!" Two-Bit yelled mockingly and Steve shoved him.

"I cant believe you guys did that!" Ponyboy yelled and Steve and Two-Bit stopped fighting. Two-Bit let out a breathy laugh.

"Holding in some stress Pon?" He asked laughing and smacking his leg, Ponyboy turned around and frowned.

"Who cares man? It was just church for Christ sakes…" Steve said lighting up.

"Yeah well me and Johnny can't go back now!" He yelled, talking to Steve and Two-Bit but looking at Sodapop, who would usually stick up for him.

"Aw come on Pon, you had to know bringing him wasn't such a good idea" Sodapop said laughing and jerking his thumb back at Two-Bit.

"Hey if I remember correctly Steve ripped up that book," Two-Bit said accusingly.

"You don't remember right, you did it first." Steve said. I couldn't remember who did it first. However, did it matter?

It was embarrassing to see Jackie there. I had seen her there before, but did she have to be sitting right across the aisle from us? There's a whole church, but if she had been sitting up farther maybe she wouldn't of recognized me. Who am I trying to kid? She probably didn't recognize me.

They had been fighting the whole way home but apparently seem to have settled it since we were almost at the Curtis' and the fighting had stopped. Ponyboy looked like a seven year old, I could see him in the rearview mirror, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows furrowed, glancing over at Sodapop.

"Just shut up Two-Bit! I swear I'll- Ouch! Shut up!" Steve yelled punching Two-Bit.

"Stop pushin on my seat! It's hard enough to drive with that in here!" Sodapop yelled referring to Two-Bit while fixing his hair in the rearview mirror.

Two-Bit, who was still fighting and yelling at Steve about who was touching who again, and who could punch who harder, was shoved into my shoulder while I was in mid drink. After slamming into the side of the car, compliments to Steve, I fumbled my bottle of Grape soda, which ultimately ended up in my lap.

"Aw Two-Bit, you oaf!" I yelled lifting myself off my seat as much as I could.

"Hey Johnny, it looks like you pissed yourself!" Two-Bit laughed loudly.

I shot him a glance and muttered a "Shut up you lazy…"

"What? Hey it better not be on my seats!" Sodapop spun around and, being the bad driver he was, the car swerved so I fell over in the small space between Pony's seat and the backseat.

"_My_ seats" Two-Bit corrected, Sodapop laughed, "Oh yeah", "And I don't care if it's on the seats," Two-Bit finished.

"That's because they're your _mom's_ seats" Steve shot at him. I pulled myself up and realized we were pulling into the Curtis' driveway.

"Hey, tomato _tomato _man, a rides a ride." Two-Bit said as we climbed out of the car.

Sodapop yawned and stretched as he walked in.

"Hey has anyone heard from Dal today?" He asked flopping onto the couch.

"Yeah right" Steve grunted "I bet he aint even outta bed yet."

"I bet he aint even home from the party yet," Two-Bit laughed.

Ponyboy walked into his bedroom and I sat in a chair at the kitchen table lighting a cigarette.

Two-Bit went over and turned up the radio, while Steve turned up the TV, in order to compete with the noise.

So while Satisfaction by the Rolling Stones played loudly, shaking the floors, so did The Three Stooges.

"Well he can't be a man because he don't smoke the same cigarettes as me…" Two-Bit sang loudly while wandering into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Shut up Two-Bit!" Steve yelled. Two-Bit walked over and still singing and leaned over near Steve's ear.

"I CANT GET NO, OH NO NO NO! HEY HEY HEY THAT'S WHAT I SAY!" He yelled horribly off tune, I think everyone winced in the room the same as I did. I know Dallas did as he walked in the door.

"Hey Dal," I greeted. He looked and nodded, seemingly not being able to think straight because of the noise.

Steve tried to swing at Two-Bit but he jumped back laughing so he missed.

"Ha! Losing your mojo Stevie? OW!" He laughed loudly, getting ready to take a sip, Dally walked up behind him and smacked him across the back of the head.

The room erupted in laughter and Two-Bit turned around punched Dallas in the shoulder.

"Thanks Dal," Steve laughed reaching back for a low five.

"Hey, anytime man." Dallas laughed sitting down beside Sodapop on the couch.

Ponyboy came out of the room now; looking around questioningly he dropped to the floor looking under the couch. He pulled out a dark pair of jeans shaking and examining them he shrugged and brought them back into his room.

The phone began to ring.

"SODA, PHONE!" Steve yelled from near the table.

"PONY! PHONE!" Sodapop yelled, Ponyboy stuck his head out the door.

"DAR! Wait- ugh." Ponyboy said flustered and ran to the phone, slipping across the tiles. Have you ever seen a group of guys so lazy?

"Hello?" Ponyboy said tiredly.

"No its Pony… yeah hold on." He said dropping the phone so it hung on the cord.

"Its Sandy," Ponyboy said, banging cupboards and drawers in the kitchen.

"Oh!" Sodapop said jumping up and jogging over to the phone.

"WACHOOOOSH!" Two-Bit said loudly imitating a whip. Sodapop wasn't whipped with Sandy, not from what I knew. But it _was_ Two-bit and it's hard to know exactly what he was thinking with his actions. Sodapop punched him hard in the shoulder while continuing to the phone.

"Yeah Sandy… No I know your right," Sodapop said with a frown on his face.

Sodapop nodded, while Sandy must have been talking a mile a minute, and sat down slumped in his chair.

"Okay… okay hold on I'll ask him" Sodapop said, sounding like he was trying to cut Sandy off.

"Hey Steve buddy…" Soda began covering the phone with his hand.

"Hmm?" came a sound from Steve who was lighting a cigarette.

"Sandy wants you to bring Evie along with me and her to the carnival tonight…"

"The carnivals in town?" Two-bit exclaimed looking around wildly.

"Yeah sure, if you get off the phone I can call her" Steve said with hostility towards how much time Sodapop spends on the damn phone with Sandy.

"Okay okay"

"Yeah he'll come…Yeah probably…okay I know…what- oh…see you then… Love you too baby…Bye…Yeah love you…" Sodapop dragged out the longest goodbye in history. Steve walked over getting Evie's number out of his wallet. He hung up the phone while Soda was in the middle of yet another "I love you too".

"Your welcome man" Steve said taking the phone from Sodapop's hand while dialing Evie's number.

"So is everyone going to the carnival then?" Two-Bit asked standing up, and moving slowly towards all of us, while I rubbed my cigarette into the tin ashtray. I got ashes on my fingers so I wiped them on my pants.

"Pfft no way…" Dallas said as if he could not be seen at a carnival. I had a feeling he would show up anyways.

"Me and Johnnykid will come with ya Two-Bit," Ponyboy said, from his bedroom, now coming out.

"What makes you think you're all invited?" Steve growled, making everyone think he was talking to Two-Bit but Ponyboy and I both knew he was glaring at Pony.

"What makes you think we want to go with you, Mr. Conceitment?" Two-Bit scoffed, oblivious to Steve and Ponyboy's glaring contest.

"_Conceited_" Ponyboy corrected him, sitting down pulling on a pair of socks.

"What?" Two-Bit asked loudly.

"How are we getting there?" Ponyboy asked him, ignoring his questioning look.

"Well I'm planning on taking the ol' lady's car tonight." He stated plainly.

"Wait- isn't your mom working tonight though?" Dallas asked, watching the TV.

Two-Bit raised his left brow. "Yeah,"

"You must be the worst son ever Two-Bit!" Sodapop said laughing and taking a sip of chocolate milk and then wiped his mouth. I felt myself laugh because I knew that it was probably true.

Dallas stood up, flipped up his thick plaid jacket collar.

"Well I have places to be, people to see…" Dallas said walking to the door.

"Where ya going Dal?" I asked quickly, craning my neck to see him.

"I was thinking the arcade, you wanna come?" He asked stretching and looking at me lazily.

"Yeah actually" I said jumping up.

"Me too." Two-Bit said, getting up from the couch. He gave Ponyboy a good hard shove out of the way so that he fell on his stomach on the couch.

"You coming Pony?" I asked him as he mumbled about losing his page in the book he was engulfed in. He looked up frowning.

"Oh no, Johnny, I've got a _lot _of homework due, and some exam preps." He said yawning; I almost did at the sound of it too. Then I remembered my books piled high in my arms as I held the door for _her. _And I remembered what I had promised myself, which is that I would get my homework done. I sighed heavily thinking of how much I'll probably sound like Ponyboy now.

"Oh, sorry guys I've got homework too. I better stay or else I wont be going to the carnival or anything." I said, wondering if those words actually came out of my mouth.

"Ew" Two-Bit spat smirking at me and the other guys to see if they had heard. "Come on Dal, I don't want to be seen with two kiss-asses anyways."

"I don't want to be seen with you…" Was heard before the screen door hit the jam.

"Are you really staying to do homework?" Steve asked me, slouching on the armchair.

"No, we're actually inviting a whole bunch of girls over as soon as you walk out the door," Ponyboy said, his cold sarcasm coming seemingly out of thin air. "You know, getting stoned, drunk, puking the usual."

"Yeah I guess your right; I'm the weird one…" Steve said cockily raising a beer to his lips.

Light. Its so god damn bright. Why the hell is it so bright?

My eyes twitch behind their lids as I try to force them to stay closed. No, Johnny. No it's not morning.

But my body knows better and it practically throws itself out of bed so maybe I will get moving.

_My god…its Monday._ I think to myself, picking up the chicken scratch papers I remembered doing last night with Ponyboy over my shoulder. Discreetly giving me the answer, but making it as if I was figuring it out myself.

It's Monday. I have to be at school in half an hour. I don't even have time to look in the mirror, just take a comb off the floor and run it through my hair swiftly, hoping the grease remained from last night still. Shoving my once neat papers into my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

I ran down the stairs, three steps at a time. Glancing at my dad in the living room, there was a cigarette sitting on his gut, which had burned a whole through his shirt. Lucky the whole house didn't go up in flames, that bastard. Ha, lucky? Never thought that would be a word to describe me.

"Johnny? Johnny!" My mother yelled from the kitchen where she had the window open, blowing her smoke out the window.

I made many loud noises to make as if I could not hear her and then got out as fast as I could.

"Hi Johnny," Ponyboy said automatically as I walked in the door. Giving me his lop-sided sarcastic grin.

"Pon." I said shortly.

"Did you show up for school?" He asked his grin widening.

"Aw shut up about it Pony, try not to get your head too big." I smirked lighting a cigarette.

"Kills!" Two-bit yelled pointing, almost an accusing finger at my cigarette, like I should have offered the end of it to him first.

"Shut up Two-Bit! Get your own god damn cigarettes!" Ponyboy yelled obviously annoyed like everyone else.

"Watch your mouth kiddo…and Two-Bit-shut up." Darry said who was ironing a pair of dark blue pants. Because, Darryl's words were law.

"Who died and made you boss, eh?" Two-Bit said loudly as he sat on the couch near the ironing board. Darry turned around and brought the iron down dangerously close to Two-Bit's face. He jumped and backed up on the couch.

"Darrell Curtis junior you have the driest sense of humor I have ever met." He said

"That doefsn't make any sfense…" Ponyboy started his voice muffled with all the eggs stuffed into his mouth. "Becaufe you havefnt met hisf humor, youfve met Darry, the persfon- who _hasf _the horribly dry sfense of humor…" He looked thoughtfully out the window trying to swallow his food, which also was now spat all over the table by now.

"Do you think saying all that smart stuff makes you look cool?" Two-Bit asked, Ponyboy looked like he was wondering if it was rhetorical or not. "Cause it totally doesn't."

"Well Two-Bit," He began after his food was swallowed. "I think its probably cooler to be smart when your actually smart. I'm actually smart, which would mean I _am_ cool, which would mean that _you_ aren't." He smiled at how he had put it in the most confusing way possible. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and then decided what to say.

"You're still a pansy" He said then grabbed him in a headlock, trying to pull him off the chair.

"You're still stupid," Ponyboy said, his face going slightly red. Two-Bit pushed all of Ponyboy's books onto the floor and then dragged him off the chair onto the floor sitting on his back, he messed his hair up exceptionally.

"Your not so tough when you don't got your books are ya?"

"For god sakes Two-Bit…" Darry said grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him up, practically throwing him.

"Two-Bit and Johnny going to school for two days in a row?" Darry laughed looking at the two of them. "That's crazy…" He grinned and Two-Bit smiled as well.

"We have to go," Ponyboy said. "You got the car Two-Bit?"

"Nope,"

"Why, the hell, not?"

"Cause I cant remember where I left it last night." He said casually putting down his beer and slipping on his coat.

"I don't want to walk." Ponyboy almost whined looking at Darry.

"I'll drop you guys off, but we have to go… now." He said looking at his old watch.

"Okay," All three of us said together.

"Ooooh. Great minds think alike, boys." Two-Bit laughed and then walked out the door.

"So anyways, last night, I'm chatting up this real cute broad. This guy walks up to me and he says, he says 'Hey, you know this skirt?' and I give him this weird look and I says 'I'm trying to get to know her buddy,' and he just looks like he's going to pound me-"

"Cade and Two-Bit would you two mind shutting your traps. For the sake of us all?" Mrs. Wilidow snapped. This was the second class I had with Two-Bit. Luckily, the last one I had with him as well.

"Sure toots," Two-Bit grinned at her.

"So anyways, where was I? Oh- yeah right, so then this chick is getting all pissy at me, cause you know I'm ignoring her now. I'm just ready to fight the guy when there's this loud crash and-"

"JOHNNY! TWO-BIT! GET OUT!" She screamed so loud and the class started to fall silent so they could turn around and look at the embarrassed look on our faces. Well my face, Two-Bit is not much one for embarrassment.

"We wouldn't stay here if you paid us!" Two-Bit laughed and started to push my books into my bag. "Always interrupts us…so god damn rude…"

"Just get out!" She yelled again, opening up the door. God I'm always getting in trouble by association!

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he started walking down the hallways.

"Home, Johnnykid." He said casually lighting up a cigarette. Yes a cigarette in the school hallway. "Come on, you coming?"

I looked hesitantly around the hallways and saw…emptiness. No one was around. I didn't say anything just started walking up to him and he continued.

"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" I tuned him out. He got me in trouble and now I was just going with him. I mean, would he do that for me? What am I saying- of _course _Two-Bit would. It's Two-Bit for Christ sake. But, I think I'll at least go back for the end of this period.

I tried to find a moment when Two-Bit would take a breath so I could cut in and tell him I would meet up with him after. But that kid really didn't take breaths.

"Two-Bit," I said forcefully, scaring myself because I sounded like my dad.

He just turned to look at me, still walking.

"I'll meet up with you later okay?"

"What- wait why?"

"I forgot some stuff on the shelf." I lied.

"Okay, see you later man." He raised a hand as we pushed open the heavy school doors. I sighed, and went walking back to the classroom.

"Hey grease," Said I voice so deep and high at the same time it made me shudder. He grabbed my bag and used it to slam me against the locker. Him and his friend laugh loudly.

Damnit. I thought watching him walk away. He ripped the front of my bag. It wasn't so bad though; it looked like everything would stay in anyways.

When I turned the corner, I saw Mrs. Wilidow was looking straight at me.

"Where were you? Trying to cut class is my best guess."

"No. I-just went to the bathroom." I said trying to keep my voice regular. Pony says it gets deeper when I lie.

"Oh okay, because there was no need to ask." She said so sarcastically I wanted to rip all that dry gray hair right out. "Don't you move…" She said glancing around the halls as if I getaway car might pull up as soon as she closed the door.

I hunched against the nearest lockers and noisily let myself slide down. I rested my eyes into the heel of my hand and tried to let myself fall asleep or something. Anything that would make this day better for me. I had already been kicked out of science as well, compliments to good ol' Two-Bit. I got beat up at lunch by a couple of guys, before Two-Bit, Steve and Ponyboy saw and beat the crap out of them. This ultimately ended with us in the principal's office. I leaned my head back against the locker now my eyes shut as tight as they could go.

I jumped as a cold hand touched my arm. I almost choked when I opened my eyes and Jackie was there.

"Hi, um you dropped this." She said quietly shoving the book into my arms. I looked down and saw it was my English. Messily scribbled across the front was "Johnny Cade, Room 37"

I didn't really know what to say, to tell the truth.

"My…My friend actually found it. They were too scared to bring it over though so-" She stopped and looked at me. Scared? Oh how nice to hear from her. Her friends were obviously some middle class kids.

"Oh- I mean not _scared _obviously," She laughed nervously. She looked pretty scared herself. "They were just leaving-for the bathroom, and I wasn't."

"It doesn't matter." I almost laughed. "They wouldn't be the first, you know." I shoved the book in my bag and got up, forgetting about Mrs. Wilidow.

She rather grinned. "Well I'm here right? I'm not like them."

I nodded and looked down at my feet to avoid eye contact.

"I'll see you around Johnny…" She said sweetly and smiled, kind of crouching to look at my face which was facing the ground.

I nodded. Still trying not to look at her. I heard her walk away, and when I looked up she was gone.

I walked outside with my books feeling heavy on my back. I was only skipping one period. That wasn't too bad, Pony'd be proud I bet. Heh.

I was just walking past the lot when I remembered we left one of Steve's footballs over there two days ago.

There it was just where I thought it would be. I could see it from all the way over here. I took off my jacket and bag and threw them down by the curb so I could go and practice throwing and catching.

"Greaser!" I heard loudly behind me. I stopped. What the hell are any socs doing this far east? I swallowed hard and turned around into the blinding headlights. Squinting to make out the people in the car.

"How's it going greaser? Care for a chat?"

Who knows whats going to happen? mercedes raises hand ooh I do! I do! haha you probably all can figure it out lol im so discreet. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers... I have spent SO long on this chapter just trying to make all the strings meet and it made sense for you guys.. hopefully the next one wont take so long eh? anyways thanks so much guys you know i love all my reviewers... pretty pretty please review again you know how much that makes my day!

Peace and Love... Mercedes...


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like I was choking on the oxygen. Every single friggen breath made me gag and sputter and I wanted so badly to roll onto my side. Nevertheless, I couldn't. Because before the though even would complete in my head this…immense heat came over my head and throat and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I could not even think, for god sakes.

"_He doesn't got anything! Nothing, unless someone doesn't want to do their homework tonight…" one guy said lazily slicing my backpack open with a knife before throwing it into the back seat._

"_Oh course he don't have anything. Look at the grease, he's dirt poor." The guy holding me said while another guy punched me over and over in the gut. This didn't hurt so bad. But the looks on their faces made me want to hurl, or pass out or anything just so I didn't have to look at them, or smell them. Or listen to what they were muttering at me. 'We're going to make you wish you aint never born. You shouldn't have been, you know that. It'll be over soon dirt.'_

_But they knew. They knew it didn't hurt me physically as much as they wanted it to. They goddamn knew. And that's why they finished just punching and threw me on the ground. I'm not sure who was doing what. Just hits everywhere. Spikes of pain that hardly went away before they were triggered again._

_And all the while pounds came minutely to my face, while-_

I heard feet. So far away, I wished so bad they would see me. I wanted to yell.

"-Johnnycake?" came a choked voice above me. So far above me. I tried to open my eyes. They opened and I saw black. Oh my god… I'm blind! I'm BLIND for Christ sakes. My mind went wild. Jesus, I'm blind…

Sodas face swirled into view came into focus and then swirled away. Oh, I'm not blind. Soda was talking, his mouth seeming to move in slow motion. I closed my eyes because it hurt to keep them open. Good god, I'm not blind I'm deaf. Jesus Christ, I am deaf.

I started choking; I couldn't hear it, just a loud buzzing while I watched everything swirl above me. I saw heads way above me some turning away. Others coming close and then flying into the swirls again. I shut my eyes and tried to stop choking, I tried to swallow whatever was absolutely gagging me. Then when I opened, I was seeing double because suddenly there was 6 heads instead of three. One was close, and I knew it was Soda. I wanted to ask him so bad what was going on but I could not stop choking. Then something was touching my face, it was material. And it hurt when it touched skin and felt like it scratched it. When Soda pulled it away from my face it was purple. No not purple. Red. Dark blood red. I finally brought a hand up to my face and it was dripping with the same thick dark colour. I was choking up blood.

Suddenly I could heard them over the buzzing. Someone was muttering a steady stream of curses. Dallas. Someone was whimpering and kind of gagging like me. Ponyboy. Someone was talking really softly and one more face came into view. Well actually hair came into view. Dark, black swirls all messed up and in my face.

"Is he dead? Soda what the hell! Is he going to be okay? Jesus Christ, Darry, tell me. Someone!" Someone was yelling. Those were just individual words floating around in the grey sky, they didn't make sense to me. Two-Bit doesn't make any sense I thought to myself.

Darry was grabbing me. He was hurting me. He didn't mean to but he was and I wanted to scream at him to stop, but then Dallas was touching me too. And yelling in my face. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not.

Then I heard a groan. A loud groan that swirled into the sky, then came back, and thrashed me across the face. Another groan. It was me.

Suddenly everyone came closer to me. It was all starting to look clearer, I could see all the boys. All looking at me as if I was dying right now. As if they wanted me to know that, they loved me before I died or something.

"Johnny?"My head was rolled backwards and my body was being pulled up. When I opened my eyes as little as possibleand theyfocused I saw Sodapop bringing me up and then my head came forward again and rested on his warm shoulder.

Oh god he was shaking me. Stop it please. "Hey, Johnnycake."

"Soda?" I felt blind with my eyes closed now. They burned because I had kept them open for so long before.

"Yeah, its me," Sodapop said. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay."

"There was a whole bunch of them," But I had to tell them I didn't mean to get hurt. I had to tell them that I was going to be okay. I had to tell them it wasn't as bad as they look. They need to know what happened.

"A blue Mustang full…I got so scared…" I realized that didn't make sense and I cursed myself but I couldn't even get the words out right and I had this lump in my throat and that's what was stopping me. And then it came up and I started sputtering again. It hurt so bad when the blood came up, all over Soda's tee shirt.

I was crying while I coughed and I could not do that in front of the guys. I drew in the biggest breath I could while still gagging. I almost stopped the tears completely but It was making me so mad. I was so convinced I could stop coughing and crying that I held my breath. Then it came out. All at once and I was sobbing and coughing so hard I couldn't breathe anyways.

A hand came seemingly to me out of nowhere and brushed my hair back out of my eyes. I could see the guys now and I once again tried to stop crying. But after starting to choke more and I gave up and buried my face into Sodapop's shoulder.

"It's okay Johnnycake, they're gone now. Its okay." Sodapop choked out and I got a glimpse of his eyes while they looked at me.

I knew I was going to be okay. But they didn't believe it. They all thought I was going to die and I didn't want them to think that. They had to know that I knew I was fine. I was used to this. It was just like when I get beat up by my dad. This wasn't any different but there was so much fear on everyone's faces.

"I remembered…remember how Steve's football was here…on Saturday…football member?" I said and I was muffled from all the blood running over my face. I was really getting mad now. I sounded pathetic because I couldn't put my words together properly. They were gonna think I was real bad off. I was going to make it god Damnit!

"Well…those…in the mustang… all the socs…one had these rings on man. Big rings. I-they…" I started coughing again. Now I was definitely pissed I was going to get this story out whether anyone likes it or not.

"They were telling me all this stuff…stuff people don't normally say…they aint supposed to say it. Talking about how they would like to friggen kill me… one had these big rings, and they all said he should hit me…cause he has these rings you know…they gave details on how they were gonna kill me. Like they had it planned or something man. Its their friggen fault…you know all I wanted was to get that damn football…"

"Johnny-come one man we know it was their fault!" Dallas said angrily. Why was he mad at me? I told them I was fine, it wasn't my fault!

"Johnny, its okay. Everything's okay now they aint gonna come back." Ponyboy said, he was smoking a cigarette. I wanted it. I wanted to reach out for it. I wanted that nicotine dizzy happiness.

"We gotta take him somewhere! Glory look at the kid! He's barely alive!" Steve shouted.

"SHUTUP!" Dallas yelled. "Where the hell we gonna take him Steve? The hospital?"

"That's an idea." He said angrily too. I didn't want to go to the hospital. I hated hospitals. In addition, the cops would show up. I hated cops too.

"Lets just take him to the Curtis' then." Two-Bit said slowly.

"Yeah we gotta take him somewhere." Darry said concentrated on my face. Stop looking at me! God, just stop it. Then it all started swirling again and that same heat came up. I could not handle it anymore. I started coughing up blood again. They all rushed to me this time before I fell into this peaceful darkness that seemed so much better now, then forcing myself to stay awake.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that was short:O sorry guys but I just really wanted to get another chapter out. By the way this chapter is for SandraAthrenael, Dreamer for lyf and Vripter. Because they were my only reviewers! But i know that sometimes people read it and dont review, cause i do: and i want you guys to know that i really want you to review. I love you guys and it really makes me happy when you review! So here it is, short and not too happy/funny but its not exactly a happy chapter. It was really emotional for me to write this and i kind of missed writing Two-Bit humour and stuff. Well tell me what you think come PLEASE. I havent really written anything like that before you know... Review please and thankyou.


	7. Chapter 7

_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free…Come together…right now…over me_

'The Beatles?' I though lazily 'Where the hell am I?'

"Its getting late, you know. I think we should tell them to call Johnny's parents."

"Don't be stupid, you think it would be _better _if his parents knew?"

"Yeah, Pony, let's just wait till he wakes up alright?"

"Johnny's parent's aint gonna give a damn…" This time I recognized the voice as Dallas. "They might say a lot of crap, but they don't give a damn…"

Every one was quiet now, which was somewhat weird.

I opened my left eye ever so carefully, feeling the familiar burn of my right eye, which stayed stubbornly closed.

Ponyboy was sitting on the end of my hospital bed picking at his fingernails. Sodapop was lying on his back on a counter beside the bed throwing a football in the air and catching it. Two-Bit and Steve were talking about something in the newspaper. Dally was just looking out the window that was at the other side of the room. I could not see the window though because of the curtain that divided me from another person beside me.

Sodapop looked over at me, and noticing my eye was open he sat up quickly and the football, which he had thrown in the air, and forgot, knocked over a couple of plastic cleaner's bottles. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What are you doing Soda?" Dally asked standing up.

"Johnnycake, are you okay man?" Sodapop asked jumping off the counter and leaning down beside my bed.

Suddenly everyone was up on their feet, and was staring at me.

I opened my mouth but my throat was clogged. I nodded.

"Oh, Johnny! I'm so happy you aint dead!" Two-Bit suddenly yelled and pushed past Dally and Ponyboy trying to hug me, but strangling me instead.

"Ow, Two-Bit-Get off!" My voice suddenly came out all hoarsely, Dallas grabbed Two-Bit by his leather collar and yanked him off me, practically throwing Two-Bit behind him.

Only Sodapop glanced back at Two-Bit and the rest kept their eyes on me.

"You okay Johnny?" Sodapop repeated.

"I've been better," I tried to grin.

"Obviously" Steve laughed.

"Where's Darrell?" I asked quietly.

"Talking to a doctor," Ponyboy said, eyes focused on my face.

I smirked at him and combed my hair back with my hands.

"How beat up do I look?"

"Pretty bad kid, pretty bad," Dallas laughed and messed my hair up.

"Am I gonna have to stay here over night?"

"Well, it's 3:00 in the morning…" Sodapop said slowly looking at the watch Darrell usually wears.

"So you've already accomplished that," Two-Bit laughed.

"Hey Dar," Steve said to the door.

"Hey-The doc said not to crowd around the kid," Darrell said and started to pull Steve away, until his eyes caught me.

"Oh hey Johnny, when did you wake up?" He asked lightly.

"About 30 seconds ago," I smirked.

"The docs coming in to talk to ya right now," He started then looked over his shoulder and leaned close, "they know all about the little _car accident_," He added quietly.

I knew what he was talking about. If we told the hospital I got beat up that would get the fuzz involved. That is the last thing I need right now.

"Savvy?" He asked quietly.

"Solid." I smiled.

"So, John Cade," The Doctor came in the room. An old man with graying hair and small wrinkled eyes, he wore half moon glasses, and looked at me with a grin over top of them.

"Quite the car accident, I hear." He smiled at me, and sat down in the chair Steve was previously sitting in. The gang all left one by one for various reasons.

"Yes sir."

"Do you remember any of it?" He asked.

"A little,"

"Whose car were you in?" He asked looking down at his clipboard.

_Damn_

"The Curtis'" It sounded to me like I was kind of asking. He nodded and wrote something down.

"And who was driving the vehicle?"

"Uh- Darrell… Darry was driving." I said, trying my best to sound confident and keep my voice level.

"Hmm…" He said, furrowing his eyebrows together, "You know, Mr. Curtis said that your friend _Keith_ was driving."

'Why would Darry say_ that_?'

"Well-uh you know what?" I stuttered out, touching my bandaged nose.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I think they did switch-yeah, yeah Two-Bit was driving, but Darry was before. _Before_ the accident,"

"Two-Bit?"

"Keith" I nodded.

"So…look this is the picture I'm getting from what you are saying…" He said cleared his throat, and put the clipboard down.

"So, you guys were sitting around the Curtis residence," He began, and stood up.

I nodded

"And you guys decide you're going to go to your friend Tim Sheppard's house, so everyone piles into this truck, that the Curtis' own,"

I nodded.

"So Darrel decides to drive since he is the oldest, and appears to be the most responsible. But when you guys get into the car you realize that you are almost out of gas, is this making sense?"

"Yes, that's, _exactly_ what happened." I said nervously.

"Yes, yes. Well, then you go to the nearest gas station which is…?"

"The DX"

"Yes, yes of course. So, you go to this DX and Darrel gets out getting the gas. When he gets out, he asks Keith to fill the tank while he goes in to pay. So then, you move up to the front seat to change, the radio station lets say. Am I correct?"

I nodded; I felt my mouth hanging open.

"Okay, so then Two-Bit gets into the front seat, since Darrel isn't back yet, and when he does get back, Darrel climbs in the back with the other young men. Since Two-Bit, who very well appears to be the joker of the group, is fooling around while driving, suddenly the car catches on a bump, and swerves into the ditch where the accident occurred. Injuring you the most by far, because well you were sitting and did not remember to put on a seat belt. So since there were seven strong young men in the car they were able to pull the truck out of the ditch, unharmed themselves. After which, they realize your injuries and bring you here, toy the hospital…can you confirm this theory?" He asked, stopping his pacing and staring at me.

I nodded, very, very slowly.

"Thank-you for your help Johnny," He grinned wryly at me, and his smile reminded me of Pony and Soda's.

"Hey no problem thanks for… piecing it together."

He only picked up his clipboard and left out the door he came in. Leaving me to wonder how I got so lucky.

line

My eyes fluttered open and I don't think I have ever felt more relaxed before in my entire life.

I rolled over and put my face in my pillow. Then taking a deep breath, I sat up and looked around me. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and yawning widely, I winced and ripped my hand away. That hurt like hell.

"Hi Johnny," Sodapop said, who was sitting on the ground with Dallas. I was sleeping on the couch. Two-Bit sat in the armchair next to the old clock. I looked and saw that it was past 3:00. I don't think I have ever slept _this_ late before.

"Hi boys," I said quietly, and kicked the thin blanket off of my feet.

"How are ya kid?" Dallas asked, and he sounded so mellow.

"A little sore," I said truthfully. I didn't feel too bad.

"I bet,"

"What are you guys all doing here?" I asked straightening myself up against the old orange and brown couch.

"Waiting for you to wake up,"

"Trust me, it was a gas (1)," Sodapop cut in, him and Dallas had abandoned playing cards. "Especially with Two-Bit checking to make sure you were still breathing every few minutes…" He trailed off.

"What was that?" Two-Bit snapped out of thoughts, then caught sight of me. "JOHNNYCAKE!" He yelled and I had déjà vu as he jumped on me, not meaning to hurt me, but doing so anyways. This time Sodapop pulled him off me.

"Hey Johnny man, why don't you go clean up man? I'll go get some Dairy Queen, man. I could go for some gut waddin' right now." Dallas said.

"Okay get us all, cheese burgers?" Sodapop said, looking around at us all."

"Sounds good," I said, and went into the bathroom.

line

I looked horrible

My two black eyes resulted from the obviously broken and bandaged nose seemed dark, even though my skin was darker than most. My hair did not have any grease, and therefore fell messily over my eyes and even brushed my nose in the very middle. I had a long bandage from just above my eyebrow to my cheekbone, and I could not help but look to see what it was. I peeled the bandage off slowly wincing, and when I saw the deep gash, I watched my eyed widen in the mirror. Damned rings.

Hey, you know what; I think it makes me look tougher.

And I like that, so do chicks.

And Jackie is a chick. I smiled to myself before picking up the comb and Pomade.

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. That is pretty much all I have to say beside the next chapter is all planned out in my head and I really hope it will be worth the wait. It has lots of romantic tragedy and is probably going to be one of the longest chapter I have ever written. But don't give up on me, cause you know what? I can guarantee I shall update, and it shall be for everyone who reviewed! And in case anyone cares, I am currently spell checking the next chapter for my other story "The Outsiders 2: Moving On" which I haven't yet given up on.

Review Thanks:

**Parixs- **Hey, thanks! Haha yeah I know I always forget to review or I start doing something else. But I'm glad you like the story, I hope to hear from you again.

**Tehsylvania- **Thanks dude!

**Dreamer for lyf- **Wow! Five star review yourself. Well sometimes I forget to review certain stories because I read them then start doing something else and never go back. (I am really am for that) and it is getting harder and harder to find a certain story on this site, because its getting more and more populated. And thank-you for always reviewing! I love it! And I will updating The Outsiders 2: Moving On very very very soon! I promise the chapter is almost completed. Hope to hear from you again.


	8. Chapter 8

I came out of the bathroom smelling bacon. It smelled like Steve had probably burnt the bacon, because Evie was over.

"Hi Johnny," Evie giggled from Steve's lap as I walked out. I jumped, and half ran to Pony and Soda's room. I was getting used to girls catching me at awkward times in the Curtis house, but Evie seeing me half naked really freaked me out.

"Did I say something?" I heard Evie ask, trying to be quiet, after I had made it to Pony's room.

"Naw, he's just jumpy from last night," I heard Dallas say back. I slipped on my jeans, and one of Pony's T-Shirts.

I sat on the bed and lifted up the shirt looking at the cut that was on my ribs, along with a few scratches, bruised all purple, blue, and yellow. I ran my finger along it and winced.

Then there was a knock at the door, which was loud and forceful.

"You decent?" I heard Dallas' deep voice muffled obviously by a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah come in," I said pulling my shirt back down. He walked in and I noticed instantly that it wasn't smoke coming from his mouth. He had a blade and in his other hand some white tape and liquid.

"How you doin' kiddo?" He asked putting the stuff on the bed and then sitting on Pony's desk chair.

"Fine,"

"Doc says we gotta tape your side up after every shower and stuff…" He said, I nodded and lifted up my shirt.

"Where'd ya get this stuff?"

He chuckled, "I had it since me and Steve was 15, remember when we were fixing that beat up motorbike? Sliced my arm right open on the broken windshield…"

I remembered that. I remembered that Dallas didn't even blame Steve for getting him hurt. Even though Steve was the one that told Dally he better fix it up since it was his idea. But Dally wasn't like the other guys; he didn't need to blame other people for his own stupidity.

"Oh yeah," I smiled.

"This stuffs' gonna burn like hell," He said quietly opening up the little bottle of clear liquid. It smelled strongly of alcohol based chemicals and iron.

"Can you grab me the tape?" He asked, gesturing towards the tape on the end of the bed. I reached to grab it and then I felt like someone had diced my side right open, and I went to grab at the cuts but Dallas grabbed my arms so I wouldn't touch it. I grunted and pried my arms out.

Dallas looked at me and smirked.

"You're good, you're good. At least it's over with kid…" It was burning and tingling and my whole right side felt numb except the gash.

He grabbed the thick white tape from my hands, cut a piece with his blade, stuck some toilet paper to it then pressed it against my ribs. Then he pulled out another piece and did it again.

"You know what you need tonight?" He asked with his blade between his teeth.

"What's that?"

"You need to come drinkin' with me, Stevie and Two-Bit." He stated. I thought of my dad who drowned his lost marriage and work troubles in shot glasses and beers. He ended up passed out, and violent.

"I think that's the last thing I need right now, actually."

"Naw, come on kid it'll be good for ya. Take your mind off all this stuff that's been happening lately… come on. I'm buying." Dally said with a wry grin and shaking his white hair out of his eyes. I thought about how happy all the people looked at Dally's parties, and the last time I was barely drunk but still felt happily dizzy and content.

"Yeah sure,"

"You'll come?"

"I'll come,"

The whole gang sat in the living room except Pony. He was at track, and should be home around five o'clock.

Steve and Evie were making out on the couch beside Two-Bit. Two-Bit was bugging Steve something awful. He had already "accidentally" spilled his beer on Steve, made a fool of himself by clapping whenever Evie made noise, and mistaken him for Sodapop by telling him the phone was for him when it was Ponyboy.

"Steve I wouldn't do that for so long…" Two-Bit said now staring at the couple intently.

Steve turned his head, his usually dazed frown on his face and said breathlessly "Why's that?"

"Because a thing as sweet as Evie there 'oughta give you coupl'a cavities," Two-Bit said, with a wink towards Evie. I watched as she grinned widely and giggled. Then she looked at Steve and wiped her face clean.

"Come on Evie," Steve said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Bye boys!" She said flirtatiously wiping the corner of her mouth again. Steve looked at Two-Bit daring him to say anything. He just smiled, and waited for Steve to turn his head.

"Always a pleasure, darling!" He yelled, and then walked rather quickly into the kitchen.

"Hey, one of you kids go and get Pony for me? I got some stuff to do…"

"Like what?" Sodapop said standing up.

"Like stuff that's none of your business, now can ya go get your kid brother without giving me the third degree?" Darrel snapped. He was in a bad mood tonight, and had to leave for his second job in an hour and a half.

"Fine," Soda said kicking Darry's tool belt. "Anyone up for coming along?"

"Me" I said picking up my jean jacket from the arm chair.

"I'll come too," Two-Bit stated glancing at Darry, "Dally?"

"Well I'm not staying here with Super-bastard," Dally grumbled, he was still sore because Darry and he had gotten into an argument which Darrel had won.

We all looked over at Darry quickly, he glanced at us before starting towards Dallas and we all bolted out the door.

"Is that Pony right there?" Dallas asked pointing to a girl standing with a couple of friends.

"That's a chick, Dally." Sodapop said bored out of his mind like he always is.

"They all look like chicks in these uniforms," He said quietly taking a drag on his cigarette.

"There's Pony right there," Two-Bit pointed to him, in second place. He was running one of those races where they pass the tubes.

"Yeah, go Pony!" Sodapop yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

He pulled into first place and crossed the finish line.

"Wow, Ponyboy's a great runner…" Two-Bit said admiringly.

"Gotta crush on Pony, Bit?" Dallas asked teasingly kicking out the bottom of the fence.

"Shut up Dallas, you know you couldn't run like that if your life depended on it." Two-Bit retorted.

"Sure I could,"

"Yeah, maybe if you hadn't started hacking butts when you were four," Two-Bit said, and then did an impression of Dallas' wheezing cough that he had gotten from smoking all these years.

Dallas gave Two-Bit a good hard shove to the ground, then Two-Bit wrapped his arms around his legs and held on for dear life while Dallas tried to get free so he could be the crap out of him.

I saw Ponyboy walking over, his hair was messy, and his face blotchy. He was sweating and panting but gave me his sarcastic lopsided grin. I smiled back and nodded. Suddenly I watched as that girl from the rodeo came running down from the bleachers. Not the girl I was with…that one Pony was all over. What was her name…? Julia?

No, Gina. It was definitely Gina.

She leaned over the railing of the bleachers which were a bit higher than the track. She smiled, she was really pretty. She had on a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up and the front half buttoned, and a skirt that was so short I'm sure the greasers behind her who were staring at her had a pretty good view. I also noticed a pack of cigarettes sticking out the pocket.

Ponyboy was glancing around nervously, but not one of the boys was even aware he was coming. Two-Bit and Dallas were talking to a few girls, who looked a bit older than them, a bit out of their league, and a bit annoyed by them. And Sodapop was talking to two guys from school.

The only one who saw him was me.

Then Gina grabbed Ponyboy's face and kissed him. Running her hands through his sweaty hair and grabbing the back of his neck. I saw his eyes were still open and he was still glancing around nervously, like he was afraid a teacher might see him. Then Gina pushed herself over the edge of the railing still kissing Ponyboy and wrapped her legs around his waist. Finally he closed his eyes, and she pulled away. She smiled and smoothed his messy hair back, kissed him all over his face.

I looked around at the guys again and they were all so oblivious to this.

Gina let herself drop from Ponyboy's grasp; she gave him a kiss then gripped the front of his t-shirt pulling him behind the bleachers. Ponyboy turned his head one last time, smiled at me, then disappeared behind them.

I smiled, and looked back at the track where the girls were running.

That girl was crazy about him.

"Hey where's Ponyboy?" Sodapop suddenly said, I jumped and looked at him.

"I don't know man; I think he already went into the change room."

"Oh yeah?" He said looking around, squinting. "Cool stuff."

Then I saw Ponyboy stumble out form the bleachers, hair askew and shirt all un-tucked. He grinned lazily at me then jogged into the change room before any of the boys noticed a thing.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Dallas asked from the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said then went to pull on my coat.

"Two-Bit, Soda?" He yelled, and Darry came out of the kitchen.

"Would ya shut up Dal?" He asked annoyed. Dallas ignored it.

"Hurry up you guys, or I swear to Buddha we'll leave without ya."

"I'm coming; I had a reason for being late look at my finger!" Two-Bit yelled shoving his finger into Dallas' face. He grabbed it and threw it away in disgust.

"That's a goddamn scratch…" Dallas growled. Two-Bit smiled.

"I know, but I needed an excuse better than Soda's. He just wants to looks good for the ladies he can't have." Two-Bit laughed, slapping his knee.

"I could get any girl," Sodapop said now, rolling up his sleeves of his plaid shirt.

"Yeah, how about we see if Sandy agrees?" Two-Bit said cockily.

"Yeah do that Bit, and I'll sock your head in." Soda snapped back and put on his shoes.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop yelled loudly and hoarsely, "Pony, are ya coming?"

"Naw, I can't." He said coming out of the kitchen still with his track clothes on. "It's a school night, Darry ain't gonna let me."

"Okay, come on boys." Dallas said and we all followed him out the door.

We walked to the liquor store first, me and Sodapop stayed inside since we didn't look as old as the other too. Dallas had his fake I.D. with him, plus he hadn't shaved in a while which added to the older man look he was going for.

Dallas came out with two big bottles. Where the hell he got the money I have no idea, he might have held the place up for all I know. But I knew that both of those bottles were hard liquor, vodka. Dallas wasn't much one for beer at parties, because hard liquor got you drunk longer, harder, and faster.

We walked into this guy's house. There were a lot more people than I had expected. It was, like, pitch black in there though. Pretty much the only light source was a few lamps upstairs and the street lights from outside.

There were a lot of people there, more than I would've thought. I looked at around at all the people dancing to the loud country music. It will be nice to let loose, I found myself thinking.

"Follow me to the kitchen boys," Dally said to the three of us. Dallas was so relaxed, you'd think he had already been there for hours and had a couple of drinks too. So we followed him into the kitchen. Since he seemed to know his way around best. He shoved some young 14 or 15 year old guy out of his way and put the bottles on the counter. It was a bit brighter in here.

"Hey kid!" Dallas yelled. "You got any shot glasses?"

The kid, who I took to be the owner of the house shrugged. "Naw, my old man locks 'em in the hooch cabinet," He laughed then stumbled off.

"Well boys," He said taking down full sized glasses "If we ain't wasted, the night is."

"Amen!" Two-Bit yelled swinging an arm around Soda's shoulder. Dally poured us each a tall glass of the clear liquid. He dropped a few ice cubes in each.

"Okay, here we go. Down it, no breaths." He said passing one to each of us.

"1," Sodapop started

"2," Two-Bit said excitedly.

"3" I said before tipping the glass back and letting it all go. I kind of gagged because it just tasted so strong. But I didn't stop. It burned; I could feel it going down my throat real slow. I broke the rules. I took a quick breath, with a disgusted look on my face then finished the last 3 mouthfuls.

We all slammed our glass back down onto the table. Looked at each other, grinning.

"That's some brutal stuff," Sodapop said, his eyes wide.

"Only the best," Dallas mumbled, pouring us each another glass.

We all took it and I sipped it more slowly. It didn't taste so bad this time. In fact in tasted kind of like…candy. Liquid candy and it felt warm. I finished it off, then grabbed the bottle, and tried to pour myself another glass. I set the cup down and grabbed the bottle with both hands, when I poured it I missed the glass by a bit, getting it on my pants. Then I forgot I was holding it and let it spill all over the table.

"Damnit," I said, I think I was starting to get a little bit woozy. I looked over and saw a boy staring at me.

"Sorry," I said, for some reason I felt like this was at his expense. He didn't say anything. "Sorry man." I repeated.

He just looked. "So, how's it going?" I asked picking up the bottle and getting some more into my glass before spilling a bit again.

_Thump_

I looked over and I saw that boy on the ground, slumped against the counter tops.

"How's it going?" I asked him again. He didn't answer, and I walked off towards the music.

Then I realized I was alone. I looked around and couldn't see Dallas' light hair anywhere.

"Dally?" I yelled. Was my voice always that deep?

"Dallas!" I yelled again stumbling with my drink in hand over to the door which was open into the backyard. There was a fire going back there.

"Hey kid," Someone said grabbing my shoulder.

"Dally?" I asked slowly and turned around to see Tim Sheppard instead.

"Naw, its Tim. I don't see you at much of these."

"Much of what?"

"These parties, I ain't ever seen ya drinkin'," He said.

"Aw, yeah I don't come much." I said.

"Did you say Winston was here?" He asked. I brought the glass up to my lips and nodded.

"Aw, hells bells. I ain't seen him in a while, what's he up to?"

"You know, just been a little bit busy lately- at the rodeo I'm guessin'" I said. I smelt something weird. It smelt like when you burn leaves that are still alive. Kind of herb-y.

"What's that smell?" I asked Tim. He held up his hand. He had a cigarette. Well it looked like a cigarette but it was dirty looking. It was morphed too.

"You want a hit?" He asked, the darker smoke billowing out of his lips and he coughed a little.

"What is it?"

"Does it matter?" He asked. He had a temper like Dally. He held it out to me and I just looked around. Then back at him and took it in between my middle and forefinger. His expression softened.

"Its weed," He smirked "marijuana. Hanging out with Dally and Two-Bit I thought you'd be well versed in all that crap."

I shrugged my shoulders. I took a deep drag like I did with cigarettes. But it was stronger and thicker. It made my stomach jumped and I let the smoke out quickly. I gave a little cough. Tim looked at me expectantly. I took another drag. Suddenly realized all these people didn't seem so bad, even though they were drunk. And it wasn't as cold out here as it seemed when we had showed up. And this drug stuff wasn't for hoodlums; it was for people who had problems. It made them fade away; I'm not going to lie.

"Johnny," Someone was shaking me again. Why does everyone always have to friggen' shake me?

"Come on man, get up."

I groaned. The music seemed really loud.

"Hey, come on. Where'd ya get the weed Johnny?"

"Dallas?" I asked and I opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground on my stomach. When I looked past Dally's crouched legs I saw another guy laying in the same position as me.

"Yeah, who'd you think?" He said grabbing me by the shoulders and tried to lift me up.

"Tim," I mumbled rubbing my eyes. I've never felt so comfy on the floor in my entire life. "I got the stuff from Tim."

I rolled onto my back and I saw a few people around me. My face was wet and I was sweating something awful.

"You feel okay?" Dally asked me, I think he was smoking it too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I actually felt pretty good. "What's all the big fuss?"

"I don't know man. Just a bunch of girls freaking out cause you were dancing and you just collapsed." He laughed and I laughed too.

"Come on get up," He said and helped me up to my feet.

"Can you get me a drink Dallas?"

"Yeah sure kid," He said and passed me his. I downed it; tasted just like water now. It felt good and I smiled to myself.

I got away from Dallas' grasp and stumbled sideways, falling onto the couch where a couple was making out.

I looked at them and just started laughing away.

"I ain't ever been _this_ drunk before Dallas," I said stumbling to catch up to him. My voice sounded cool. "Everything is kind of moving in slow motion."

"Yeah, its cool ain't it?" Dallas said an arm around my shoulder, keeping me from falling into the bonfire, but he was swaying himself.

"It's cool," I agreed. He passed me the joint between his fingers.

A girl came up to me and started dancing with me from the music in the house. I laughed as I stumbled backwards and she kissed my neck.

"This is the best night of my life!" I yelled to Dallas and Two-Bit who were laughing away at us.

"C'mon Johnny," A voice said. I stumbled to figure out who it was.

"Watch the lamp!" Two-Bit laughed loudly, and I turned, bumped into it. And I realized it was too late, the lamp lay in pieces on the floor. I laughed stupidly and bent down to pick it up.

I looked over and saw a girl staring at me.

"Sorry… about this…" I laughed. She just stared at me.

"You're bleeding," She finally said.

"Yeah, I got in a car fight," I said jerking my hand wildly at my face.

"No, your hands, they're bleeding." She stated.

"Golly, your right." I said wiping them on my shirt. The lamp pieces had cut them.

"Come on Johnny, we gotta jet." Sodapop said. I knew it was Soda by the way he helped me up, with one hand on my lower back and the other on my upper arm. He swung my arm around his neck and helped me stumble towards the door. He was swaying too, Sodapop didn't usually get drunk. He was a casual drinker. But he took care of the guys when they were stoned, or blitzed to stand.

"You know Sodapop…" I started. "You're-you're like the _rock _of our gang…"

"Huh?"

"You know, ya dropped out of school for Pony…"

"Only cause he's stupid as a door knob-" Two-Bit laughed slugging Soda on the shoulder.

"Two-Bit, shut up" I slurred, my eyes half lidded.

"I might be stoned off my ass Sodapop, but I mean it. If it wasn't for you, what would we be? I'll tell ya, we'd be Socs. We wouldn't be brothers, not like us Sodapop. We're all brothers, a family."

They were looking at me like I was crazy, Two-Bit was laughing but I didn't care. I meant what I said. Sodapop laid me down in the back of the truck.

I didn't feel good, I rolled onto my stomach and we turned a sharp corner, and I slid forward. My stomach heaved.

I could hear someone calling me. I really just wished they would shut up.

"Johnny, come on." I looked up dizzily and saw the door was open. Someone was grabbing me by the arms and pulling me out. It was Steve, I didn't even know he was in the car.

Him and Sodapop wrapped my arms around my neck and dragged me up towards my house.

"I don't want to go home," I whined, looking at Steve.

"You hafta' Johnny, its two o'clock in the morning,"

"My dads gonna hit me," I said, and I felt like I was going to cry.

"He ain't gonna hit ya, he's already in bed," Someone said, but I saw Soda and Steve exchange this glance. A glance that said, 'we hadn't thought of that...'

"Yeah, he'll still hit me, he always hits me…"

"Your better off here buddy, Darry oughta get just as mad as your old man," Sodapop laughed and they leaned me against the door. I shrugged their arms off.

"'Kay Johnny, we'll see ya tomorrow…" Sodapop said like I was just a kid. Like how he talks to Ponyboy.

"Yeah…" I said and stumbled inside.

I walked in and there was still a few lights on. Suddenly I felt sick, so sick I couldn't stand. I fell against the wall and started to slide down. When I was on my knees I feel down and heaved until I threw up. And then I couldn't stop heaving.

"What the hell are you doing!" My dads booming voice came from behind me.

_Damnit_

His voice still sounds the same to me as it did when I was a kid. It always sounded so scary, so intimidating. I used to tell the gang how great of a dad he was. He really was great, but he just had these horrible mood swings. Where every little thing we did would turn him against us.

"I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled now, grabbing me by the shirt and slamming me against the wall.

"Good god, are you drunk?" He asked, his face was purple and very close to mine. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Or maybe it was my breath…

"As if you're not a bad enough son, hanging out with those hoodlums, getting jail time… now you're a drunk! You're a drunk now, huh!"

"I ain't a drunk…" I said, and then I looked at him. He made me so mad. I shoved him, hard. He wasn't expecting it and stumbled backwards. I stumbled too.

"But if I was, hell, at least everyone would know who I got it from!" I screamed, and then retreated to the wall again. I didn't usually mouth off like that.

"What are you trying to say boy?" He said, his small blue eyes narrowed. We looked nothing alike. Not even a resemblance. But my moms a tramp and he probably isn't even my dad.

"You know what I'm saying. You're always drunk, and you always hit me, and you hit mom! You just sit at home and drink, you're the reason we have nothing! You're the reason we're dirt poor, and barely have enough to live off of! No wonder mom wants to leave you, hell, who wants to stay here. She'd be gone now, I'll bet, if she didn't think you'd kill her, or me. You're a _worthless drunk_."

"Don't you have any respect?" He asked me now, not even looking furious, just stunned. He wrapped his fingers in my greasy hair and threw me against the opposite wall. He twisted them painfully and shoved me to the ground, still yanking on my hair. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me back up to stand again.

"Me and your mother work day in and day out so we can support some lazy kid who ain't goin' nowhere in life. You ain't ever home, you're as dumb as a rake. Don't you think we'd rather just not have had a kid? You think I'm the problem, let me tell ya kid, the problems you…"

He shoved me so hard I fell on my side. I started getting up to scamper away before I noticed a kitchen knife on the ground. I picked it up and held it out like you would a blade.

He looked from me, to the knife, to the door and then back.

"Go ahead… you'll be known for somethin' then."

I walked closer; I didn't feel myself swaying anymore. All I felt is… what's that word? Adrenaline. Adrenaline pumping through every inch of me and I moved closer again, this time he backed up.

"Go ahead kid; get me out of this hell hole."

I felt my eyes widen and I lunged forward at him, then my mom shrieked from upstairs. It brought me back to reality and I dropped the knife and backed against the wall again.

My dad was breathing heavily. Then without warning he picked up the knife and held it to my throat. My breathing quickened, and i was breathing heavily.

"Scared boy?" He smirked and brought the knife a little higher to just under my chin.

I was scared. Scared right out of my mind.

I didn't have one doubt that he would kill me, right then and there with my mother right upstairs.

He brought his fist back and punched me right square between the eyes.

My nose was broken. He knew it. I knew it.

The blood rushed out as I cradled my face in my hands. He straightened me up once again, and I made a run for it. The knife slipped and I felt it cut by my ear. But it didn't hurt half as much as my nose. I stumbled toward the door. My dad gave me a good shove.

"Get the hell out of here! Get goin'!" He said shoved me right out the door and I stumbled off the porch and onto the grass.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It seemed like a longer walk to the Curtis', what with the blood pouring down my face and stuff. But I got there alive and right then that seemed like a damn good accomplishment.

I was back to swaying again and I let myself through their screen door, jumped as it hit the jam behind me.

The whole gang was here except Dally and Ponyboy.

"Johnnycake? What happened?" Everyone was running towards me.

"I gotta sit," I slurred and plopped myself on the nearest chair, cradling my nose again. I felt the bandage by my temple and it was peeling off.

"Is he drunk?" I knew that was Darry. The room went silent. "Johnny, are you drunk? Answer me, now."

"I don't know…"

"That ain't gonna cut it Johnny, have you been drinkin?" He said more firmly.

I moaned and nodded my head. I was gonna be sick again.

"Johnny why the hell would you drink? You know what it does to ya!" Darry yelled.

I moaned again and heaved.

"Jesus Christ…" I heard Darrel say. I heaved and it hurt so much. I fell to my knees and three up again. All over their floor, if I didn't feel so horrible I'd probably feel guilty.

I got up and leaned against the chair closing my eyes.

"Nuh uh. Your dealing with this now…" Darry said grabbing me by my coat and sitting me back on the chair again.

"Come on Dar, leave the kid. He don't even know what the hell's going on!" Someone yelled. I noticed Ponyboy had woken up.

"I can handle Two-Bit getting drunk, and I can handle Steve and Dally and even Sodapop."

"You can?" Sodapop asked quietly.

"Shut up." Darry said and Sodapop smiled. "I can handle them getting drunk, but you ain't like that. I know, and you friggen' know it Johnny. Hell, we all know it."

"I can do whatever I want with my life Darrell," I said, and everything went silent.

"Yeah Johnny, you're right. You want to end up like Two-Bit in a few years, hell go ahead, who am to stop ya, right? But I know you don't have to. You don't have to end with no future like Dallas and Two-Bit."

"What's so bad about ending up like me, huh?" Two-Bit exclaimed now.

"What's so bad is that you aren't even going to remember this conversation tomorrow!" Darry snapped. "Johnny you don't gotta be like that, but if you want to, fine. Do it, ruin your life for a few hours of fun. Let your dad win." He said and I snapped my eyes up.

"Who are you to talk Darry?" I said standing up, then swaying again. This was getting me mad now; I didn't want to be drunk anymore. "You ain't got any more of a future then Dally or Two-Bit. You ain't got a chance at any job you wanted 'cause you blew your chance back in high school."

Everyone was silent again, watching me intently. I've never said anything like this before and I really don't know why I'm saying it now.

"Johnny," Sodapop said quietly. I looked around and then back at Darrel. He didn't have any emotion clear on his face. Just a blank stare like how I remembered him at the funeral for their parents.

I stumbled backwards and fell down hitting myself off the table.

"Johnny!"

"Glory, don't let him hit his head!"

I looked dazedly over at Ponyboy who had the same stare on as Darry, looking at me like how I look at my dad. Scared, and I blacked out.

A/N: Hey, hope you like the chapter. I just wanted to say that I am rewriting the whole next chapter for The Outsiders 2: Moving On and it will be up eventually. I'm about halfway through but it's a long chapter. It shouldn't take too much longer but my computer had to get cleaned out because it had a virus. But no need for excuses, just know that it will be up so don't give up hope yet!

Oh and I also wanted to show you this, thought it was pretty interesting:

_**If you were to revisit the characters from THE OUTSIDERS as adults, where do you think they'd be today?**_

"I always say I'll never write a sequel, so I have no grand scenario planned out. Soda was killed two weeks before his nineteenth birthday in Vietnam. His friend Steve came back from Vietnam a heroin addict and he's been married twice and divorced twice. But now he's a drug counselor. Darry owns a successful construction business. Ponyboy is an expatriate writer. He writes mysteries under the name P.M. Curtis." -S.E. Hinton

That's from an interview on www. and I thought it was really interesting and sad about the Sodapop part. Poor guy. But I'm wondering what she thinks will happen with Two-Bit… hmmm.

Please review,

LiveOnTheEdge xoxo


End file.
